Operation Archie
by jcat30
Summary: Henry is out to prove Regina didn't kill Archie. With the help of Rumplestiltskin; Snow, Regina and Emma are cursed with a truth spell. But, magic always comes with a price. What is the price of truth? What truths will those under the curse find and what else could go wrong while Charming fights for his family? Mention of abuse in later chapters. AU
1. Regina's Depression

**This assumes parts of "The Cricket Game" 2x10 don't happen. I used the room Regina is in based off of 2x12, but Cora does not show up, and no one knows Archie is alive like at the end of 2x11. I also do not own any characters or anything from OUAT. I started this story back in January so this will not follow some of the insights just learned from the episode "Welcome To Storybrooke". This is my first story that has actually been posted so be kind.**

* * *

Regina sat in the ornately decorated room hidden in the back part of the Mills mausoleum she had created as her last fortress of magic at the beginning of the curse in case the mobs came after her at the breaking of the curse. She came here after the Charming family and that idiot fairy tried to capture her at her home. She had a stock pile of food, water and a bed to sleep on, but after watching Emma tell Henry that she supposedly killed Archie, she won't be sleeping anytime soon.

Knowing that she couldn't be out in public for long, she waited until the Charmings left after telling Henry that she had killed Archie. She didn't know how they missed seeing her car or her, but she was relieved. As soon as she could pull herself together and drive; she drove her car to an unused parking lot near the edge of town. She looked further up the road where she could see the line painted and wondered what it would be like to cross it.

Early on in the curse she had been able to leave town to establish the town as legitimate and understand what she would need to do to continue to make her town of Storybrooke run. She even took some training on these American accounting rules and political rules and what kind of land they actually lived in, so that she could actually be a mayor and do it right. She also tried finding that child of Snow's, to make sure the curse would not be broken, but had to stop with her trips out-of-town by the end of the second year of the curse. She was getting migraine headaches and severely ill, when she crossed the town line. She figured out then, that the curse was now limiting her to Storybrooke, as well. She didn't know what would happen to her now if she crossed the town line out of Storybrooke. Her guess was that she would have no memory at all. Since, she didn't have a cursed identity. With all the cards stacked against her, no memory was sounding like a good option. But, she wasn't at that point yet.

So, she had abandoned her car, disappeared in a purple cloud and reappeared in her hidden room, in the mausoleum. Regina stared at her decorative white apple tree in the room with the bright white lights on it and thinks on her situation as she has done in days past. Since arriving in her hideout, she had done plenty of depression drinking, crying and when she was bold enough she would observe Henry in her mirror. But the more Henry talked about needing protection from the Evil Queen a little more of Regina's heart broke.

As Regina drank more of her hard apple cider, she thought about just finding that sleeping spell spindle that Charming used, and use it on herself. She knew there was no one left that loved her enough to wake her up. She mentally went through those closest to her and realized that Henry hates her, so does Snow and Daniel and her Father are dead. But, then she thought about how many regrets she would be trapped with. in the sleeping curse and decided that would not be a good way to go out.

She knew that Henry probably hated her as did the rest of the town, but she wasn't going to quit. She may have been guilty of a lot of unspeakably horrendous things, but killing that bug was not one of them. She had many regrets and the 28 years of the curse and having Henry in her life had taught her a lot about love and forgiveness, and she needed to take responsibility for her actions. All of them including the murders and taking of hearts and other horrible things she has done. She wants to be a better mother to Henry and if it isn't too late, with Snow too.

If she believed in such a thing as karma, maybe this is it. She knew deep down that this whole feud with Snow is more her mother's doing than Snow's fault and still even in this land she had set Mary Margaret up for the false murder of Kathryn. She thinks back to all the times that Snow had tried to apologize and that time when Mary Margaret cried to her begging her to forgive her for whatever she did wrong and that she was innocent. Regina shook her head, why couldn't she do what she knew was the right thing to do, and not give into that anger and hurt. It was so easy to let it suck her in again and not accept Mary Margaret's apology just so she could see Snow suffer. If she had genuinely wanted Snow dead, she would have killed her ages ago. Regina had ordered for Snow's heart, even hiring the Huntsman to do the deed, but _seriously_ the man cried over the animals he killed. Would he actually have been able to kill Snow? She secretly enjoyed the deadly game that she and Snow played, but during the times when her rage didn't totally consume her, she truly didn't want her step-daughter killed.

If she didn't have her Evil Queen reputation so well crafted, maybe someone would have actually believed her enough, to fight for her. But, why would that be any different from any other time in her life when people failed to fight for her. Her prayers weren't answered by the Blue Fairy. Her father didn't stand up for her to her mother. Don't even start on how her mother failed her. Snow failed to keep her promise, allowing her mother to know about Daniel and in turn kill her true love. King Leopold may have been a good father and a good king, but he was an abusive husband. Rumplestiltskin he manipulated her grief and pain letting her think that magic would be the answer for everything, but he was just as hurtful as her mother with power, magic and how he used Regina.

As Regina took another sip of her apple cider, she thought about how to convince the Charmings of her innocence in Archie's murder? Which had been something that she was feeling more and more hopeless about doing. The nightmare she had before the curse broke, with the lynch mob tying her to a tree and killing her was feeling, like it might become a reality.

* * *

**AN: It gets interesting when Henry gets one of his ideas and then things get complicated as things in Storybrooke do. Oh, and trust me this is more than just your typical story about Regina. This is about revealing more insight into the human flaws and love and strength of several key characters. Please read on if this has peaked your interest at all.**

* * *

**AN#2: This is a repost of the first chapter with a few tweaks, I hope it reads better than the first time.**


	2. Henry's Deal

"Henry, what can I do for you?" Rumplestiltskin inquires as Henry steps into the pawn shop.

"I was wondering…I know that Emma said that she used magic on Pongo to see The Evil Queen kill Archie, so that means she did it and everything. I just was wondering, if there was something else that could help Emma and Snow see if Regina really did do it."

Rumplestiltskin stops writing in his ledger and looks up curiously.

"Henry, are you saying you don't think Regina killed Archie? Pongo saw her do it."

"I don't know, Mr. Gold. I just want to make sure. Is there a spell or something that can help Emma and Snow see Regina's memories? I'm willing to make a deal."

"You are willing to make a deal, well what are you willing to do for me my boy?"

"Well, I know that since you are working on trying to cross the town line, but haven't been able to yet, and because Emma has been busy with the Archie investigation, she still owes you that favor. I believe you want her to go look for your son, Baelfire. Am I, right? I can leave town and look for him too. I found Emma and brought her back here, I could do the same with your son. What do you say, do we have a deal?"

Mr. Gold laughs, "Henry, I think both of your mothers would want to kill me if I let you go out on your own and do something like that for me. Not to mention your "charming" grandparents. No, Henry if you think you want to try one more thing to prove Regina's innocence then I will make the deal and call it that I'm invested in your family's future. I have a spell that will do what you are asking. Give me a second and I will be right back."

He leaves Henry in the front of the store, goes behind the curtain and walks to a section, where he keeps his spells. He finds the one he is looking for, plus an item he stole from Regina long ago, and heads back to Henry, who is still waiting anxiously at the counter next to the globe.

"Henry, here is how this works. This vial of potion needs to be given to whomever you want this spell to work on. Since you Charmings seem to like your hot chocolate beverages, this will be a little different ingredient than cinnamon to add, but it might work. Just give me a second to place an enchantment on this necklace."

He paused in his explanation to Henry and closed his hands around the horseshoe necklace that Daniel gave Regina, and he had made her think that Snow had stolen it all those years ago, causing Regina to hate Snow more back then. He now spoke an incantation quietly over the necklace about the truth being revealed then spoke in a tongue Henry couldn't understand for the rest of the spell. The necklace glowed bright gold for a second and then returned to a normal leather necklace with small metal horseshoe on it.

"Now, pay attention Henry this is important. The potion alone is not enough. You must have them hold onto this necklace, and after that the spell will do the rest. They will see Regina's memories and as long as the spell is active it will be impossible for them to let go of the necklace. Once the memories are done the spell has completed its task. If you don't include David, he will try and break the spell in some way. It won't work. The spell will break on its own. Just remember all magic comes with a price, this one might be an interesting twist."

"What are you saying; do you know something Mr. Gold?" Henry asked nervously.

"Henry, this town always has had, a fascinating twist, after Emma arrived. And even more so, when we were back in the Enchanted Forest. Just follow my instructions if you want this deal. You said you wanted the truth."

Henry quickly grabs the vial and the necklace and puts it in his backpack. "Mr. Gold, I do want the truth, and we are going to find it."

Henry turns around and walks out the door with the door chimes ringing on his way out. Rumplestiltskin just watches him and smiles and gives a giggle like he did as the Dark One and says to himself, "Oh, yes we are. Emma, Snow and Regina are going to get more truth, than they can probably stomach."


	3. Something Strong in the Hot Cocoa

Henry has been sitting at home after Archie's funeral and during the wake trying to figure out how to enact the spell. He had decided to call his plan Operation Archie, but of course he couldn't tell anyone about his secret operation. Well, other than Mr. Gold. Everyone had left the wake finally, and James said he was going to make some rounds around town as Deputy so Emma could try and get through to Henry.

"Hey, Henry, Snow is making some hot cocoa with cinnamon would you like some?" Emma asked hesitantly.

Henry saw his opportunity and got out the small vial and came into the kitchen. "Only if you let me put the cinnamon in the cocoa for everybody."

Snow glanced at Emma and said, "Henry, the saucepan has the cocoa in it. Why don't you ladle out a cup for all three of us and put extra cinnamon on all of them? Emma and I will be over in a second."

"Ok, cool." Henry said trying not to be overly excited.

"Snow, what are you doing? Shouldn't we be over there with him helping him? He's been checked out all day and hasn't said much since I told him about Regina. Now he's back to her being the Evil Queen. It used to irk me when he called her mom, and now I can't stand him calling her the Evil Queen."

"Emma, she is or was the Evil Queen, and she killed Archie…Anyway, I thought I would bring you over here so I could give him a chance to be doing something productive and to let you know to go easy on him. This can't be easy for him to have so much of his life unsettled and to have Regina not in his life, not that I mind that at all."

"I don't need you, telling me how to parent my son; of course I will go easy on him. And, by the way, how does you and David looking for a place of your own, show any sense of stability for Henry or I, when we just found each other. After this pep talk, I think I might need my cocoa with something a bit stronger than cinnamon in it."

Henry during Emma and Snow's heated discussion had poured three mugs of cocoa and then took the vial out of his pocket and poured half into each of the first two mugs. He then grabbed the cinnamon and sprinkled it generously over all of the mugs. He takes the one that is his and starts drinking, so they can't drink out of his. Emma storms over to the kitchen looking mad, grabs one of the two remaining mugs.

"Emma, I didn't mean it that way. I'm sorry." Snow pleads following Emma into the kitchen.

"Henry, thank you for pouring the cocoa. Snow, drink your cocoa before I reconsider and I do go for alcohol in the cocoa."

Emma and Snow glare at each other as they bring their mugs to their lips and take their first sips of the cocoa. Then they lose their concentration as they both get lost in how good the hot cocoa is, and they gulp down the whole thing until the mug is empty. Henry has barely sipped his; he was so enthralled with watching Emma and Snow.

Snow looks over at Henry strangely and inquires, "Henry, are you sure cinnamon was the only thing you put in there? Because that was almost heavenly good; this can happen with magic sometimes."

"Magic, why would there be anything magical about cocoa?" Henry tried to deflect the question.

"Snow, what are you talking about? It was just really good hot cocoa. Henry must have put some mint in or something."

"Did you guys know I found something near Archie's grave as we were getting ready to leave after the funeral? I was waiting until after the wake, and I wasn't sure if I should show it to you or not. Do you want to see it?" Henry asks to move to the next step in Operation Archie.

"Sure Henry, we will play along. What do you want us to see? You aren't telling us the whole truth, I know, remember my super power thing." Emma says with skepticism.

"It's right here it's a necklace. I wasn't sure whose necklace it was, but I thought you both might want to take a look at it."

Henry hands the necklace to them in such a way that both Snow and Emma grasp the necklace and look at the horseshoe. "I don't know Henry; I think this is Regina's…"

Snow stops in mid-sentence and both Snow and Emma glow and their eyes glaze over, swirl purple and close.

At the same time, Regina snaps out of her contemplations in the mausoleum as she feels herself being dragged into a spell and says, "No!", before being pulled under.

* * *

**AN: So, what do you think so far? Let me know. Thank you to everyone who has commented so far and is following this story. This is only partially written, so if you have any ideas I will consider them.**


	4. What are we supposed to do?

Thank you for all the guests that have left reviews where are all the member reviews? I hope you are enjoying this as much as I'm enjoying writing this. I have a few more chapters already written, but I have homework I need to be doing so I might slow down the releases a bit. And as Regina's life hasn't been too cheery, her memories are going to be a bit dark, but it will get better I promise. As you might have already guessed, this is more than just about the night of Archie's "murder".

* * *

Emma and Snow both find themselves seated in chairs in a dimly lit room. They try to get up and find they can't leave the chair.

"What is going on? Why can't we get out of our chairs? What is this place?" Emma said as she struggled to get out of her chair.

"Emma, I think Henry did put something in our drinks. Magical potions can either taste decidedly nasty, which means it is probably a pretty evil spell, or it tastes almost like you've died and gone to heaven it is that good, which means it could actually go either way. Those spells can be 'you aren't going to live long enough to taste anything else so you might as well enjoy it' and then there are the ones that are not as harmful. Henry wouldn't harm us so in his childlike mind this is supposed to help us."

Before Emma could respond to Snow, Regina appeared in a chair off to the left side and angled towards them so that they could see her face.

"Regina!" Emma and Snow exclaimed.

"Are you two the idiots that cast this spell, because I'm not happy about this? And you can tell Gold it isn't worth it, whatever price you had to pay for this spell." Regina spat angrily.

"We thought you left town, Regina. No, we think Henry did this. He put something in our drinks, but that doesn't explain why you are here. Henry gave us the drinks, not you." Emma said.

"_Henry?_ Why would he do something like that? Miss Swan let me enlighten you. You two drank a potion, yes?" Snow and Emma look at each other shrugged and both nod. "Ok, then did you touch something of mine?" Regina asks.

"Actually, yes. Henry claimed he found a horseshoe necklace, and showed it to us. But, I thought, I remembered seeing you wear it; when I was young." Snow explained.

"_That_ is the necklace _YOU_ stole. Daniel gave it to me. Which just added to my long list of reasons to hate _Snow White_." Regina spat out glaring at Snow. "And you touching it activated the spell. That is the reason I'm here." Regina growled.

"I didn't steal that, why would I?"

Regina scoffed at Snow's defense, her lips thinning in anger.

"Well, unless the point of the spell is for us to argue until we sing Kumbayah, what are we supposed to do?" Emma interjected.

"How should_ I_ know? It is up to the spell caster, to either have the spell start right away or have a delayed start. Obviously, Gold has it on a delay or he does want us to talk, which is not something I want to do with either of _you two_." Regina explained dripping with sarcasm.

Rumplestiltskin felt the moment the necklace triggered the spell. He decided to wait a few minutes. Then, he gave the activation words to the spell, and sent it to the Charming apartment and smiled.


	5. The sorrows of little Regina

Ok, so I know you are all waiting for Regina's memories, so here you go. I won't be able to post anything more, until probably the weekend. Since we are deprived of any OUAT episodes on Sunday, my next post will come just in time.

* * *

"Regina! What did I tell you about how to behave as a lady?" A younger Cora demanded.

A curly brunette hair beauty of a 3 year old girl with mud on her dress and straw in her hair cowered as Cora shouted.

"I sorry mommy. I wanta play with the other children. I sorry for not behabn' like a lady." Regina begged.

"Sorry just isn't good enough Regina. How do I make you understand that you need to listen to what I say?"

Cora stretches out her hand and magically lifts little Regina up and squeezes her in a magic vice until Regina can barely breathe. "I sorry mommy. I be good. Promise." Regina cries breathlessly.

Cora lets her down and says, "You will best learn that you can't play with the other children. You are better than they are."

Regina still crying says, "Yes, mommy."

Present day Regina, Snow and Emma have been forced to watch this as silent observers in this small room where suddenly the scene just overwhelmed them as if they were right there with little Regina and a younger Cora. Snow and Emma saw the fear on Regina's face during the whole thing.

Before they were able to say anything, another memory of Regina's childhood is played out before their eyes.

"I'm sorry Mother. I do not know what came over me, to pass out like that. It might have been the hours long dress fittings, and I think they got my undergarments too tight. And standing for Mistress Oldham during my educational lessons has made me weary. And…"

"REGINA! You fell _ASLEEP_ during TEA TIME! A _lady_ never misses tea time, and she surely does not fall asleep and hit her head on expensive tea cups up ending it on to HERSELF and the dress that was just fitted for her!" Cora yells at a tea-soaked 6 year old Regina.

"But, _Mother_ if you would just listen…" Regina was interrupted before she could say more by Cora continuing her rampage.

"_No_, a lady also does not make excuses for her behavior. Regina, I'm doing this because I care about you. I feel it is time for another lesson."

"N-no, Mother. I'm sorry. I will be good, I promise. It was my fault that I fell asleep, but please not a lesson." Regina shakes her head backs away and then tries to run out of the room, but Cora pulls her back in a jerking purple mist that keeps her bound.

"Oh, Regina, I do this for your own good."

And with a sweeping motion from Cora's right hand she catches herself and Regina up in a magical purple swirl and transports them to a bone-chilling cold circular room that they both know all too well. Blood stains show on the walls and the floors from the few flickering torches that are lit on the walls. Cora uses this room to play with her prisoners torturing them with her magic and allowing her guards to beat them up, as well. But, Regina tries to stay away from the magic Cora does, but she can't escape the 'lessons' that Cora inflicts on her in this room. Regina feels so powerless to do anything in the face of her mother's dark magic.

"Now Regina, I don't like causing you pain, but if I must then I must."

Cora levitates Regina, slams her against the wall and the scene fads out. Only to reappear with Regina in her bed chambers face down crying on her bed with her now torn dress still on covered with blood and the start of bruises all over her body.

"Fairies if you are out there I've asked for help so many times over the years, I don't know why you don't come and rescue me from my Mother. You come and help other children, why not me? Am I not a good girl like my Mother says? Please help me. Please save me. This is the last time I will ask. If you don't save me, I guess I will know your answer." Regina sobs as she calls out to the fairies, maybe even to the Blue Fairy to hear her.

As Regina falls asleep in exhaustion, outside her window the Blue Fairy whispers, "I'm sorry sweetheart, but you have already been too contaminated by the dark magic and we can't help you."

Present day Emma and Snow both gasped at hearing this and looked to Regina who just shook her head. They all had long ago started crying (even Regina, though she tried to hid it), and Snow and Emma couldn't believe that the Blue Fairy hadn't helped Regina while she was still at a point in her life when she hadn't started to become the Evil Queen.

* * *

I will make another time jump the next time I show a memory. As always, pretty please read and respond. Thanks!


	6. True Love's Kiss?

**_Hey, all. Sorry for the delay. I ran out of time this weekend to get this done. So, without further ado here is the next chapter._**

* * *

Henry was excited at first when the spell worked, but the longer he saw Emma and Snow standing there not moving it started to scare him. He thought it would just show them the night of Archie's murder, and whatever his Mom had been doing that night and then Emma and Snow would be fine. But, it had been over an hour, and they still hadn't woken up. You could still see this purplish glow that surrounded the two of them almost like a barrier. They were facing away from the door, so he paced for a while trying to think if he had done something wrong. He tried calling Mr. Gold's shop, but got the answering machine. He kept going up to Emma and Snow, checking on them, even poking them a few times, calling their names, but they didn't do anything. So, he sat down and watched them, waiting for David to freak out when he got home. Henry noticed that David had called both Emma and Mary Margaret a ton of times and he didn't know what to do, so he just let them go to voice mail.

Henry heard James unlocking the door and was scared about, what kind of reaction he was going to get.

"Hey, everyone. Why isn't anyone answering their cell phones? I decided to stop by Granny's and get some hot cocoa for everyone." David said looking down trying to balance all the to-go cups. "Hello…" He finally looks up and drops all the hot cocoa all over the floor when he sees Snow and Emma.

"**_SNOW! EMMA!_** Henry, what happened? What is wrong with them?" James runs over to Snow and Emma trying to shake them. He looks over at Henry. Henry looks guilty, scared, and he looks like he'd been crying.

"_Henry_?" He had meant that to come out more fatherly or in this case grandfatherly, but instead it came out sounding more kingly authoritarian-like which scared Henry further.

"I'm sorry. I thought this would help my Mom and figure out who killed Archie. I made a deal with Mr. Gold and the spell should wear off, but I thought it would be done by now. I tried calling Mr. Gold, but I couldn't reach him. And I didn't want to leave Emma and Mary Margaret alone. I'm so sorry, Gramps." Henry said while crying.

James tried to be gentler this time even though he was quite upset, not so much at Henry, but at Rumplestiltskin for taking advantage of a child, "Henry, I know you were trying to do the right thing, but magic is not the answer. We will break the spell. It will be ok, I promise. I love you, kid." James hugged Henry letting him know that he wasn't angry with him.

James dialed his cell phone, "Hey, Ruby we have a problem. Can you come over here and also have Granny and the Blue Fairy come over to the apartment. I will need someone to watch Henry for a while. Thanks. Bye."

"But, I want to stay here with you, Emma and Snow. I want to be here when they wake up."

"Henry, Emma would want you to be safe, and I will figure out how to break this spell of Gold's. If it means tracking down Gold, I want to make sure you are okay. Will you do that for me? For Emma?"

"Okay."

"Go get some of your things together so you can stay with Red and Granny and you can help me clean up this cocoa mess on the floor."

They had just gotten the floor cleaned up, and cups thrown away, when a knock was heard at the door. James checks to see who it is and then opens the door.

"Oh my gosh, Snow! Emma! What happened to them James?" Red exclaimed running over to the frozen two.

"Gold gave a spell to Henry, that was supposed to help clear Regina, and here we are. Henry can you go with Granny?" James looks over to Granny, and she nods her head in understanding.

"Let me know if I can do anything else to help, Your Majesty. Henry come on. You can tell me all about this as you help me peel potatoes. Your Mom and Snow are going to be fine. Let's go."

After Henry and Granny left the apartment, James ran his hands through his hair shaking his head. He gathers himself together and looks back to Red and the Blue Fairy.

"As far as I can tell, Henry said that this spell from Rumple should wear off, but he was nervous and scared. I was gone over 4 hours on rounds and the trip to get hot cocoa, where I saw you, Red. That means that they have been like this for just about that long depending on when this happened. Henry said he tried to call Rumple at his shop, but didn't get an answer. What do you make of this Blue?"

The Blue Fairy, dressed in her Mother Superior garb and looked over Snow and Emma especially the necklace and then said quietly, "Your Majesty, it appears to be some kind of spell connected with this necklace, and I sense it to be one of the less dangerous ones, but with magic in Storybrooke being unpredictable, it is hard to say. You might try True Love's kiss or simply removing the necklace unless that is forbidden by the spell. If we can't find a way to break this, then finding Rumplestiltskin would be our best option."

"Well, Snow is my true love, and I love Emma just as much as she loved Henry and that broke the curse with the true love for her child, so I should be able to break this spell off of them." And with that said James strides over to Snow and Emma and gives each a kiss. He stands back and waits. The purple glow around Snow and Emma flicker and then stays steady keeping them in their frozen state.

"What! That's not possible. It should have worked. It was True Love's kiss. Let me try this." He reaches out and grabs the leather horseshoe necklace and yanks trying to pull it out of their hands. It doesn't budge. He tries again.

"James! Stop. Look what's happening." Red shouts as she grabs his arm to stop him from pulling the necklace. The Blue Fairy and Red are both holding up Snow and Emma.

"Each time you pull on the necklace, you are pulling Snow and Emma, and they can't catch themselves from falling." Red points out.

"If I can't break this spell, then we go and make Gold tell us how to break it." James said in anger.

"Blue, I don't want to leave them alone. Can you and maybe some of the dwarves watch over them while Red and I will go see Gold?"

"Of course Your Majesty, I will call Grumpy and Nova and have them set up a rotation of fairies and dwarves to watch over the Queen and the Princess. I will be here, as well. Unless, you would like me to come with you?" The Blue Fairy inquired.

"Thank you Blue for making sure Snow and Emma will have someone here for them. No, I think Red, and I will be fine. I think you know that fairies and Rumplestiltskin have never gotten along, shall we say. I already know that I'm going to have a hard time convincing him to cooperate, and having you there might make things a bit more challenging. Thank you, though."

"Whatever you say, Your Majesty." Blue dipped her head acknowledging his authority, but not actually liking it. She always liked toying with Rumplestiltskin. She wondered what he was up to. He now had the White Queen and the Savior out of the way. The Evil Queen has not been seen in a while. So other than King James, King George and a few other monarchs that don't seem interested in ruling, Rumple is in a good position to take control of the town.

"Come on Red, let's go. Watch over them, Blue." And with that James grabs his sword and then James and Red head quickly over to Mr. Gold's shop.

* * *

The bell to Mr. Gold's Pawn shop rings loudly and James and Red slam the door open.

"Well, it's always gratifying to see that your tactfully 'charming' entrances haven't changed. So, what can I do for you two?" Gold states.

"What did you do to Emma and Snow?" Red shouted at Rumplestiltskin.

"Well, dearie, you are gonna have to be more specific in your question. I didn't _do_ anything to Emma and Snow." Rumplestiltskin mocked.

"Rumple, stop with the word games, what was the spell you gave to Henry, what does the necklace do and how do we break the spell?" James lunged at Mr. Gold grabbing his shirt.

Rumplestiltskin removes himself from James grasp and says, "No need to get excited. As I told the young lad, the spell needs to run its course, and it can't be broken. It is a truth spell, which is what the lad asked for. Now, if you excuse me, I have my shop that I need to get ready to close for tonight. If that is all."

"No, it's not all. True Love's kiss can break any spell or curse, so it should have been able to break this. He kissed both of them, and it didn't work. Who's necklace is that? How long are Snow and Emma going to be like that?" Red growled angrily at Gold.

"David, I expect you to keep control of your wolf here. The necklace is Regina's and I would expect that where ever she is; she is probably in a similar state to Snow and the Savior. And they will be like that until all truth is revealed. Now good day to you."

When James and Red went to approach him again, he threw them against the wall near the front door with a wave of his hand. The front door opened on its own the bell ringing as it did.

"I suggest you go home to your loved ones, lest something happens to them, while they are in their vulnerable state." Rumplestiltskin said in a darkly sinister tone.

Red and James glared at Rumplestiltskin, but they did pick themselves up off the ground and walk out the open door. The door slammed behind them the bell ringing from inside.

"Now, what do we do?" Red looks at James, to figure out what the next step is.

"Now, we go back to the apartment like he said and see if the fairies know anything about this truth spell. I won't give up. Snow and I always find each other, this we just need to figure out."

* * *

**_BelleChic: Thank you for your comments; I'm glad you like it._**

**_Barbara Montgomery: You posted your comment so fast after my chapter went up last time. Thank you! It made me feel so happy to hear you liked it._**

**_nahbois68: No it is perfectly ok to want to smack the Blue Fairy. Someone will hug Regina in a few chapters. I have some Daniel and some Snow chapters planned in my head._**

**_Addicted1: Your comments were great! Thanks. I think even early on that Regina would have wanted this new land to be her happy ending and make it turn out right. So, I could see her trying to figure out the "lay of the land" and make sure that Storybrooke would actually work as a town in America. She also didn't have the benefit of all of the knowledge of modern life that the rest of the Storybrooke did. So, I think, even if, the curse allowed for some "download" of knowledge to her, she still had to get used to things. Even if, she still was bitter and everything with Snow and had lots of anger issues, she would have done right by the town even in the beginning. I'm glad you want to swat the Blue Fairy like a fly, me too._**

**_Aning Areda: Thanks for checking in and here is the chapter for you._**


	7. A recipe for disaster: Cora

_**This chapter is inspired by Barbara Montgomery. I mentioned in my first chapter where Regina was, but I haven't shown you what has been happening to her in the real world during the spell. Thank you for unintentionally giving me a new avenue to go on for this story. I will also be reworking the first chapter to fix some perspective conflicts that have arisen as I'm a novice writer who is too impatient to wait and ask for help from a beta. Oh, and I know I haven't made this clear. I will somehow fit it in a chapter somewhere, but Snow, Emma and Regina can feel everything from the individual who experienced the memory and they can hear the thoughts of that individual, as well.**_

* * *

"I'm sorry Your Majesty. I'm familiar with a truth spell, but there are various twists to the spell depending on the incantation that Rumplestiltskin placed on it. And without knowing the location of the Evil Queen, if he is right about her being trapped in this spell too; I'm afraid I don't know of a way to break this spell." The Blue Fairy said as apologetically as possible.

She did care for the White Queen and her family, but was wondering with the Evil Queen out of the way, was there a way she could use this to her advantage to get rid of the Dark One, as well. And she wasn't one to consider ruling as a fairy, but being in this human body, might have some advantages. Even if, she couldn't stand being human, she might consider becoming the new queen of Storybrooke in this human form.

"Well, then make it your next order of business to try and locate Regina. We all thought she had left town, but I think she just made it appear that way. So, she went into hiding somewhere, so we wouldn't take her for Archie's murder. Something after this entire ordeal she is still going to be held accountable for. I know Henry meant well, but Snow, Emma, Gold and I saw her do it from Pongo's memories. I wonder where she is hiding." James said, staring at the still cursed Emma and Snow in their apartment.

Regina, after falling under the spell, had fallen off the chair she had been sitting in prior to the spell being enacted. Due to her depression, she had taken to drinking. She had in the week or so she had been down here hiding she had managed to go through most of her remaining bottles of hard apple cider and wines. On the day of the spell, she was a good ways towards being extremely drunk, so moving so abruptly caused her to lose her balance. She didn't even feel herself hit the floor in a heap as she was already deep under the spell.

Hours later, Regina lay by herself on her floor in her crypt almost frozen also surrounded by a purple glow. As the next set of memories from Regina's past were pulled from her she moans in pain as her body knows it is in pain even if Regina is not aware of it. She shakes uncontrollably in mini seizures. Once the memory begins, she becomes still and her body relaxes.

Since Regina had not been allowed to have friends with any peers in the village she had learned to sneak to the house kitchen and she recently had become fast friends with the house's head of kitchen, Dorothy and her daughter, Amanda, who was almost 18. Regina had become practically a permanent fixture in the kitchen learning at Dorothy's side, anytime she could escape from her mother. Regina had recently turned 14, and she had been learning how to cook and bake anything she could get Dorothy and the kitchen staff to teach her. She loved it and didn't mind getting her hands dirty, and she wore an apron to protect her clothes so her Mother wouldn't catch her. The other members of the household staff would keep an eye out for her Mother for her so she could sneak out before she was discovered.

Regina came into the kitchen bright and early in the morning like usual and greeted everyone, sniffing the air enjoying the incredible aromas of the food that was already being prepared.

"Good morning, Dorothy. What are we going to make today?" Regina greeted her smiling and grabbed her apron to start to put it on.

"Lady Mills, I don't know what you are doing here. I can no longer allow you to come here and cause disruptions to my kitchen. Unhand my apron immediately and leave this kitchen, or I will be forced to call your Mother." Dorothy said with disgust, reaching for the apron in Regina's hands.

Regina's jaw dropped, and she just looked at the woman, she thought was a mentor and a friend.

"I don't understand. What has changed? Did _She_ talk to you? Did my Mother put you up to this? Please don't do this. I love being in the kitchen with you and spending time with you. If I could pick a mother, you would be who I would choose. Please don't make me leave, Dorothy." Regina said desperately.

"Stop acting like such an insolent child. No wonder I need you out of the kitchen. You are such a filthy child. Your mother and I haven't spoken other than when she thanked me for the food last night after supper. You should be more appreciative of your mother, instead of looking to lowly kitchen staff." Dorothy sneered.

Regina looked more closely at Dorothy after wiping away her tears and realized that Dorothy looked more pale than usual. She also had lost that spark in her eyes, she always had even when she wasn't smiling. She had changed her clothing to more drab clothing, and her entire expression when not disgusted with Regina was one of emptiness. Regina at once recognized her as the newest victim of Cora. She doesn't know how Cora discovered that she has been in the kitchen or that Dorothy has become a substitute mother of sorts, but she knows that Cora has taken control of another person's heart, and this is someone she loves.

"Dorothy, I know you won't understand why I'm saying this. But, I'm sorry for everything that has happened to you, and I love you. I hope I will still see you around and enjoy your wonderful meals." Regina attempted with a sad smile.

"Love? Love is weakness, child. I thought you knew that. Now leave this moment, you have taken up enough of my time and at this rate breakfast will be late." Dorothy coldly dismissed Regina shoving her out the door.

Regina knew her Mother had not just taken Dorothy's heart, but during that conversation was actively controlling Dorothy. Her Mother had talked about love being a weakness throughout her childhood, but until now she hadn't felt it so profoundly. Most of those who had gotten too close to her in the past just disappeared never to be seen or heard from again, and she was told some story how they had to go to another village, but Regina knew better.

Henry Mills, husband of Cora knocked on Regina's door later in the morning when Regina didn't appear for breakfast. A muffled 'Enter' was heard, and he came into Regina's sitting room chambers, and he saw Regina come slowly out of her bed chambers. Her shoulders were slumped and her eyes were red and swollen from crying.

"Daddy, what brings you here?" Regina unsuccessfully tried to pretend she was fine.

"What's wrong, Regina? Your presence was missed at breakfast this morning. Are you feeling ill? We can send for healers if you need?" Henry expressed with concern. He knew of his wife's tendency to abuse their daughter, and she has needed treatment from healers, but only if Cora allowed it, but he had snuck them in from time to time without her knowing to treat Regina.

Regina smiled sadly, "No, Daddy, I don't need a healer. You know I've been spending time in the kitchen with Dorothy and Amanda?" Henry nodded, he knew. "Well, this morning Dorothy coldly kicked me out of the kitchen forever and said some hurtful things. I think Mother took her heart." Regina explained and started sobbed as she finished.

Henry embraced Regina as she sobbed on his shoulder. "Regina, sweetheart, are you sure? Your Mother takes hearts, but usually criminals." Henry tried to justify.

"Yes, I'm sure, Daddy. Mother was controlling her. She even said 'Love is weakness' and that is not something Dorothy would ever say. She had been fine with teaching me to cook and then she said I was a filthy child and was in the way. She also looks different. It doesn't make sense unless she is now under Mother's control as one of her heart victims. I couldn't stand to eat this morning and see her after what happened."

"Regina, I'm sorry Dorothy said those hurtful things, but she seemed fine to me this morning. The food tasted wonderful as always. She must have had an awful morning or she had planned on having you not come to the kitchen anymore, but said it the wrong way. I don't see why Cora would do something like take her heart. Regina, you have quite the imagination. I will see if I can get you something to eat if you are hungry before the next meal."

Henry knew that Regina was probably correct. His wife had taken another heart to add to her private collection, but he couldn't admit that to his daughter. He learned long ago he wasn't able to stand up to Cora. He wondered which of his wife's victims were better off; the one's where she crushes their hearts killing them or the ones who either end up as animals, insects or the waking dead with Cora controlling their hearts and lives.

"No, thank you. I'm not hungry. I just want to be alone. If you can let anyone who asks know that I don't feel well and try and keep Mother away from me today," Regina knew her Father had reached the point where he would not help her anymore on this issue, she was alone again.

Henry gave her another hug before turning towards the door.

"Take care, Regina and I'm here for you." And with that he left.

Regina went over to the closest sitting chair and collapsed into it with a sob.

"Why, Mother? Why do you have to take everything I love and care about and hurt me? I'm your daughter!"

Even if, her Mother had been in the room, she wouldn't have gotten any answer that sufficiently answered the longings of a hurt and lonely teenager.

* * *

**_Addicted1: Here is some more material to want to swat the Blue Fairy, or since she is now human size, punch her. I hope you liked the segments on Regina. You know what's funny, I know you were talking about yourself, but when I read your review I thought that I wouldn't really consider myself an EvilRegal, but I guess I am. Snow is really my favorite._**


	8. The Queen is Dead

**_So, I'm posting this early because I don't think I will have any time this weekend to work on a chapter. I've read many theories about what's to come for the episodes, 'The Queen is Dead' and 'The Miller's Daughter' and knowing that they will have a OUAT twist. I liked the idea of the connection that Queen Eva has with someone, be that she and Cora are actual sisters, but just like others online didn't like the more intermarrying issues and complicated family relations that come up because of that down the road. I know historically, royalty did intermarry, but for my story I made Cora and Eva grow up together almost like sisters/best friends. I will be interested in seeing what the twists actually are. I also don't own anything from OUAT, including lines from episodes. Thank you for my reviews everyone!_**

* * *

Regina was in a state of shock and horror as her most personal and vulnerable moments of her childhood kept being exposed to the two people she didn't want into her life any more than she already had. She gave up any pretense of trying to hide her tears after the first few times this horrible spell of Rumple's made her relive her childhood, with Snow and Emma along for the ride. They saw many of the times Cora had whipped her, strangled her, beat her, and verbally abuse her just to name a few. She knew it was only a matter of time before her romance with Daniel and saving Snow would appear along with everything else that came after that in her life and she was terrified of seeing that again. The time between memories had slowed, so it had felt good to have the tearful eyes of Snow and Emma look over at her and say how sorry they were. She could do without them staring at her the rest of the time. Snow's gasp about the Blue Fairy made Regina smirk, knowing that Snow knew the irony of it that Regina was too exposed to dark magic even though Snow had been around plenty of dark magic growing up. But, Snow was special, being the King's daughter and was prophesied to be the great White Warrior Queen.

Regina kind of had an advanced warning before each memory was shown to all of them, and this next one she hadn't even realized she had. She gasped, and said, "I'm so sorry, Snow. I didn't remember this happened until now, you have to believe me." She looked over at Snow in horror and compassion.

Snow could tell Regina was telling the truth and said, "Regina, whatever it is, its fine. We can handle this together." She smiled a genuine smile at Regina while Emma looked on in confusion.

They all felt the now familiar feeling of another of Regina's memories coming on.

* * *

Regina, at 17 dressed in her finest clothing, walked the hallways of the Summer Palace and couldn't get over how wondrous it was and how nice all the people were. Her Mother had told her they were visiting an old family friend, which surprised Regina since she didn't think her mother had any friends. The visitors to their manor were mostly business partners of her father's or her mother's. Some of her mother's visitors scared Regina to no end as they then went to conduct business and dark magic in secluded areas of the house. She saw the Queen ahead of her and called out to her as she hurried to catch up to Queen Eva, "Your Majesty, you have been so kind to me during our stay here, and you and my Mother have been close," She saw the Queen flinch at that, but continued, "And my Mother and I haven't been as close as I would have liked. I was wondering if I might have a few moments of your time." Regina spoke and bowed.

Queen Eva smiled and put her arm around Regina, "Of course, dear. I'm sorry your relationship with your Mother has been strained. Cora and I also don't see eye to eye anymore. I'm hoping that maybe her reaching out by visiting is a hopeful sign. Come into my sitting room. We can talk about whatever you would like to talk about."

Regina was awed to be allowed to into the Queen's private sitting room, but she was also pretty nervous too. Eva gestured to a ruby colored sofa with a gold trim and royal blue accent pillows for them to sit down on. It looked like it would be uncomfortable, but it was remarkably soft and cushy, when Regina sat down.

"What's troubling you, sweetheart?" Eva poured two hot cocoas from a tea pot into two tea cups and sprinkled some cinnamon on both. "With Snow around, I always keep a hot pot of cocoa around. Would you like anything to eat; I can order something from the kitchen?" She handed Regina the tea cup with hot chocolate.

"Your Majesty-" The Queen interrupted, "Please, Regina, dear. Even though your Mother and I have been estranged since before you were born, it doesn't mean that I don't consider you to be like my daughter. Cora and I were like sisters growing up, and I would have probably been your Godmother if your Mother hadn't chosen to cut ties. So, please call me Eva. I'm not big into titles or the such."

"Okay, thank you, Eva. If you don't mind me asking, what happened between you and my Mother?" Regina asked hesitantly.

"Oh, Regina. Cora had some unfortunate circumstances happen, and I'm sure she loves your Father now, but she didn't grow up in the best home life and she ended up being forced into an arranged marriage when she loved someone else. She and I were inseparable when we were younger. She grew to hate me when I was able to marry the King, and I married my true love. She feels I did it on purpose to spite her, and she refused to be my Lady in Waiting when I asked her. I trusted her with my life at one time and would have loved to have her here with me. But, I don't want to trouble you dear with old women bickering. Was, that what you wanted to talk about?" Eva placed her hand on Regina's lap reassuringly.

"Oh, well sort of. My parents recently hired a Stable Boy to help out with our horses and with the upkeep of our stable. He, well, I can't talk to my Mother, and… he does a exceptionally good job in his equestrian duties and has helped to teach me more about horse-back riding and care of horses than I thought possible. Well, I never knew riding a horse could be so freeing, well and spending time with him is kinda lovely too." Regina said nervously looking into her lap as she spoke and turning beet red as she spoke.

Eva smile conspiratorially, "Oh, Regina that's wonderful! So, this boy, you think he is attractive?"

"Um, yes, I guess. What do I do? My Mother would never approve of someone below my station. She wants me to marry a Duke or an Earl or in her dreams a Prince from another kingdom. I don't think I want that. I want to marry for love." Regina said with worry.

"Regina, you need to follow your heart. If you want if you get more serious with this boy, I can talk with your Mother. Remember this no matter what, true love is the most powerful magic in all the land. Instill that in your heart and it will never lead you astray." Eva looked at her with love as she gave her advice. "You remind me a lot of my little Snow. You two would make great friends. I've seen how well you two play together the past few days and how protective you are for her. I wish things were better between Cora and me so you and Snow could spend more time together. Maybe they will. It is almost time for the evening meal, so why don't you go and get freshened up and I will see you in a little while."

"Of course, Eva. I will see you then. And thank you." Regina gave Eva a big hug and exited the chambers.

The elegant hall had the obvious appearance of a woman's touch, with comfortable furniture pieces and on one wall an elaborate wall tapestry of the Royal Crest of White, with a warm fireplace glowing nearby. This was where King Leopold, Queen Eva and Princess Snow would spend their informal time together. Queen Eva sat sewing with 7 year old Snow watching intently next to her taking it all in. Regina had been curious about what a real family was like, or as real as a royal family can get, so she had snuck down after the meal had finished and her mother had retired for the evening and was watching Eva and Snow with jealousy and interest from her hiding spot.

Suddenly, her Mother appeared in a purple mist and with a flick of her hand closed and locked the door to the hall, trapping Eva, Snow and Regina in with Cora.

Eva stood defensively and placed Snow behind her. "Cora? What are you doing? If we are going to do this, please don't do this with Snow here. She is innocent of our conflict."

"My Dear, Eva. There is no such thing as an innocent, and she can learn about the true nature of her mother. How you betrayed me to my father and that imp and I had to marry that spineless man, Henry. How, you then took the gold that I weaved to the King, and he fell in love with you. You got your true love, and I didn't. I learned thanks to _you_ and my sacrifice that _love is weakness!_ And now you must pay!" Cora spoke with such hatred and venom Eva was practically dumbstruck.

Cora pulls out a glass vial and smiles darkly. "The price you will pay is a slow, painful death. You will drink this, now Eva," handing her the vial of potion.

"And _why_ would I do that?" Eva was wondering how Cora was going to make her drink it.

"Oh, if you don't. Your precious daughter-Your _little Snow_ will die." Cora was about to do something to Snow crying behind her mother, but at that moment Regina ran out and stood between her mother and Eva and Snow.

"NO, MOTHER! You may not kill them or anything else that you usually do. Eva has been kind to me, and Snow is my friend." Regina defended them.

"_You!_ Insolent little wench. How dare you get in my way!" Cora reached in and grasped Regina's heart and squeezed. Regina screamed out in pain and tears started pouring down her face.

"You remember our lessons? I can take complete control of your heart any time I want to. Remember that."

Cora released Regina's heart and removed her hand from Regina's chest. Regina slumped to the ground trying to catch her breath as she held her chest.

"Now, where were we before we were so rudely interrupted? Oh, yes. Little Snow."

"_No._" Eva painfully said as her whole heart broke as she realized she needed to sacrifice her life for her daughter.

"As, I said the choice is yours, '_sister'_. You or your daughter."

"Then congratulations. You've won," with that she looked at Snow and the woman that used to be like a sister and then she downed the poison. Cora made the vial disappear before it dropped to the floor when Eva dropped it as the poison took effect. Having to hold onto the chair to stay upright, she gagged and stumbled. Cora was watching in glee at her pain.

"Oh, yes. I've won. Your daughter will be motherless, and I will destroy your family. And there is no way to trace this back to me. You will slowly become worse, looking like you just came down with something and the healers won't be able to find a cure for you. If you tell anyone about me, I will kill your daughter." At that, she was chocking Snow about 20 feet up in the air.

"No, I promise I won't say anything. You have my word Cora. Just don't hurt my daughter." She looked up at Snow in panic.

"Mother, please let her down." Regina begged. Cora finally let the girl down, and Regina ran over to her and hugged her and Snow caught her breath.

"Well, I will let her live for now. But, I can't have you girls remembering any of this. Pity." With a wave of Cora's hand in front of Regina and Snow, they both passed out.

Eva ran over to the two girls and took Snow into her arms despite her own pain. "I thought you said you weren't going to hurt them." She accused.

"Kill no, hurt is always an option. But, that was just a memory block of the entire visit from me and Regina to your palace. Regina and I are leaving, and you will be dead in a matter of weeks. Enjoy your miserable life while you still can. Bye, sister."

And with that Cora flicked her wrist and Regina, herself and all their belongings were in their carriage. She had already prearranged their staff to prepare for their departure. And with that they left to go back home with Regina still unconscious in the carriage.

* * *

So, what do you think? Let me know with your reviews. Thanks.


	9. The Necklace

_**I'm so sorry for the longer delay. School, work, a trip out of state to visit my newly pregnant sister and a stuck muse are my excuses. I can't guarantee it will get better, but I will try and get a chapter out every week or two. Although everyone be warned, I don't have the time to edit this as much as I want; so it is being posted as is.**_

_**I thought I would go for a little happier memory, before going into my version of some of the history shown by the show. I don't think I've said it in a while, but just in case you didn't know, I don't own anything of Once Upon A Time including the characters. What I do with them, well that is mine.**_

* * *

The scene fads and Regina and Snow stare at each other in shock.

"Regina, I remember all of that now. I remember your stay and how we promised to be best friends forever that week. And you tried to protect me, saving my life before we met, when my horse went wild." Snow said in awe.

"Yes, well, dear, don't let it get to your head too much. We tried to kill each other often enough later; I don't know that it matters. My mother seems to have decided long ago to ruin both of our lives and decide for us that instead of friends, I was to be your step-mother. What is it the fairy-tale of this world calls me? Oh, yes, the evil step-mother, whom they think is so shallow that I couldn't stand that your Father, thought you were the fairest in all the land. He liked to remind me all the time that I could never be as good as Queen Eva and how much you reminded him of Eva. I'm sorry, Snow that my Mother killed your Mother, but you have no idea what she did to me because you broke your promise. I'm trying to change for Henry, but it is hard when none of you believe me." Regina said in frustration.

The past few weeks plus the life in review has just played havoc with Regina's emotional state, and she knows this is only the beginning. She can't take dealing with Snow and her daughter, so she does what she does best, she fights.

"Regina, I-" Snow tried to find something to say, but was interrupted by Regina again.

"No, I'm sure you are sorry. And this stupid curse will probably expose every little hidden part of my life to bare for you and the Savior to see, so you can just shut up and leave all your excuses for later. You know what is coming up next, and I don't want to live it again. It destroyed me slowly last time, what will it do this time, Snow?" Regina said in anxious anger.

Snow looked Regina in her eyes, and said with love and sadness, "This time, I will be here for you Regina. I'm sorry I broke your trust before and have hurt you more than I can ever make up for, but you have done the same to me, so this time we are together to face this."

Emma was tired of being left of the conversation, "I'm glad you all are making nice here, but what are you two talking about? And what the hell is with your mother trying to take your heart?"

Regina just rolled her eyes at Emma, "Miss Swan, did you even read Henry's book? My story is in there, but it doesn't talk about it as the "creation of the Evil Queen". That would make it too easy for Henry to not view me as evil. It also leaves many parts out as does many of the stories in that book. And my Mother as you've seen is far from a great mother, and she is the Queen of Hearts, but that is another story." Regina said with distaste and disgust at the latter.

Emma looked defensively at Regina and Snow and said, "Hey, at the time I thought Henry was just caught up in his fairy-tale delusion, and I didn't have time to be reading fairy-tales when I stopped believing in those when I was 3 years old, and I was busy dealing with all of your crap as Mayor and you trying to chase me out of town. I didn't believe him until after he ate that stupid apple turnover that you gave me, and I kicked your as-"

"Both of you. Is this really necessary?" Snow tried to intervene.

Just as the next memory started Regina and Emma both threw in one last word, "YES!"

* * *

20 year old Regina is laughing under the shade of a large tree enjoying a small picnic overlooking Firefly Hill with her secret boyfriend, Daniel. Two horses are tied up to a nearby tree, just in case they wander away.

"This is perfect, Daniel. I wish I could stay here with you forever and not have to worry about her interfering in our lives. We love each other, shouldn't that be enough? But, bad things happen to people who get close to me, and I don't want that to happen to you. What are we going to do?" Regina said starting to get more worried as she spoke.

Daniel put his finger to her lips and said, "Regina. Shhh. Your Mother hasn't found out about us yet, and we have been dating for exactly a year. We are supposed to be celebrating our anniversary. No more worry during this picnic about her. Now my love, I have a gift for you. Would you like to see it?"

"Why would you ask a silly question like that? Of course, I would love to see it. That is like asking if we love to ride horses." She giggled with anticipation.

"Regina, my love, I may not have much as a stable hand, but I want you to have this as a token of my love for you on our anniversary."

Daniel smiles and hands Regina a small wooden box. Regina takes it and slowly opens the lid to reveal a blue fabric satchel inside. She sets the box down in her lap and pulls the satchel open and finds a leather necklace with a gold metal circle with a horseshoe in the middle.

"Oh, Daniel! This is so wonderful and beautiful! You shouldn't have, but I'm glad you did. I love you." Regina exclaimed as she launched herself into his arms kissing him passionately.

"Well, its beauty doesn't come close to how beautiful you are, Regina. But, my lady if I may have the honor of placing it on your neck we can get a few more kisses in before we have that riding demonstration for your parents." He mock bowed, and she lightly slapped him before handing him the necklace and allowing him to put the necklace around her neck.

"Well, Sir Daniel, we should commence that kissing then don't you think?" She said smiling suggestively.

Daniel didn't need to be told twice as he rolled Regina onto the grass and their lips met and became one as their souls already were. They embraced each other and gave each other strength and comfort. They knew they couldn't go further and risk her Mother finding out she had been with a man intimately.

"Daniel, let's just stay a bit longer. I love you too much to pretend not to in front of my parents." Regina sighed with her head on his chest.

"I love you too, Regina. Just a few more minutes."

* * *

_**Coming up...modified scenes from The Stable Boy (at least that is what is in my head right now). I will take requests for story ideas for what is going on outside the spell. Right now, I have writer's block in that area until further down the road in my story.**_

* * *

_**Metope: Thanks for your review! I'm glad we were on the same wavelength about Cora and Eva. I can't wait for the next two episodes to find out how it plays out on the show.**_

_**Barbara Montgomery: You sure know how to boost my confidence! Thanks, I needed that.**_

_**NCISGleek: Your review was great and I totally agree with you. And I don't mind a bit of rambling; it means you're just as excited as I am about all of this, which is cool. Thank you!**_

_**To the Guest that just posted tonight you have eerie timing since I was in the process of writing the chapter tonight when I got your review. Ask and you shall receive.**_


	10. You ride like a man

_**Ok, so here is an early treat for you. Next week starts mid-terms, so that means less time for story writing. :( Ok, here is the serious disclaimer, I don't own anything from Once Upon A Time, including the dialogue from The Stable Boy, 1x18.**_

* * *

Regina finishes the course of barricades with her favorite steed, Rocinante. She smiles and almost laughs at the exhilaration of the ride, love from Daniel and her father's praise she can hear in the background. As she dismounts and embraces her father, he compliments her stating how beautiful it was and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, daddy." Regina says as she turns out of the embrace, to soothe Rocinante from their run.

Cora approaches them while Daniel, who is holding a saddle, trails behind her. Daniel had wanted to be there to support Regina through the whole thing, but Cora made it clear she was not happy that Regina was not using a saddle and made him go back for the saddle. He tried to stay out of the Mills family issues, but still wanted to protect Regina. But, at the risk of losing his job and possibly his life he knew he couldn't go up against Cora and her magic to defend Regina right now, but something had to change soon. He burned with anger at the way Cora hurt Regina.

"Beautiful? I'd hardly call that beautiful." Cora said with distaste at her daughter's riding.

"You didn't like it, Mother?" Regina said trying not to let her Mother's continued disapproval and rejection hurt so much.

Cora knew just where to throw the barbs at Regina, "You ride like a man. A lady should be graceful. You should use a saddle. I've had Daniel bring you one, or you could try riding like a real lady and sit side saddle."

"I was just having fun." Regina said trying to blow it off.

"Well, you're getting a little old for fun. Who's going to want to marry you when you behave like a commoner?"

"Honey, please leave her alone." Henry tried to intervene.

"_Stop_ coddling her. She's becoming an old maid. All the other girls her age are married. I had such high hopes. Instead of riding horses she should be learning skills that will be of aid to a future husband and their estate."

"Well, you have fun deciding my future for me. I'm done riding for the day. Daniel, please see to the horse." Regina firmly stated.

"Yes, milady, as you wish." Daniel bowed his head slightly and then took the horse from Regina and headed back to the stable.

Regina waited for Daniel to get far enough away that her mother would talk to her. She still had the reins for the horse and knew she would stop by the stable to drop that off. She would talk with Daniel then.

"Why do you always have to criticize me?" Regina said in frustration.

"I'm not criticizing you – I'm helping you." Cora said this, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Regina knew as always she wasn't going to get anywhere with her mother. So, she turned to head towards the stable.

Cora took this as a slap in the face and used her magic to lift Regina off the ground and bring her back towards Cora. "_Don't you walk away from me._"

"_Mother!_ You know I don't like it when you use magic." Regina exclaimed in frustration as she kicked her legs around in the air.

Cora laughs in response and says with sickly fake sweetness, "And I don't like insolence. I'll stop using magic, when you start being an obedient daughter."

Regina grunts in frustration continuing to kick her legs, "Why can't I just be _myself_?"

Cora whines almost as she says, "_Oh_, because you can be so much _more_. If you'd just let me help you…"

"I don't _care_ about status. I just want to be-" Regina tried to explain, but Cora magically takes the reins and wraps them around Regina squeezing her until she can barely breathe.

Henry had been quiet through this entire exchange, but looked like he had wanted to intervene, even moving towards Regina a few times to block Cora, but then never did anything about it. He finally decides to speak up, "Cora, please?"

Regina looks down at her mother and begs her as she has so many other times in her life, "Please… I'll be good."

Cora unclenches her hand, which releases the leather restraints, and then lowers her daughter to the ground. She then said with an obvious false praise, "Excellent. That's all I wanted to hear."

Regina gave her mother a look of hurt and disgust, then she ran as fast as she could to the stable. In the stable, Daniel is brushing one of the horses. Regina comes running in and is relieved to see him.

"Daniel. I'm sorry I snapped at you. It wasn't you I was actually talking to it was my Mother."

Daniel walks over to her and says, "That's alright. You'll just have to find some way to make it up to me."

They then kiss deeply as Regina is comforted by Daniel for the hurt her mother has caused.

The next memory takes place several months after Regina's horseback riding confrontation with Cora. Snow, this time instead of Regina feels the memory coming on and then Regina feels her portion of the memory a little after Snow.

"Oh!" Snow says startled, "So, this is what you've been feeling when a memory comes on. This one is one of my memories; it is how my horse loses control. Regina, I just don't know what to say." Snow looked over at Regina for guidance and forgiveness.

"Just, don't say anything at all. I think you said enough, back then." Regina just glared at her and waited for the memories to overtake them.

King Leopold stared at his daughter, Snow White in loving frustration. "Snow, we have been over this already. I allowed you to travel with me because I thought you were able to be a lady and behave while I conduct business with the Earl. And here I find you trying to sneak off and ride a horse without an escort. You don't know these lands, Snow. You need to be careful, you are the Princess, and someone might want to hurt you."

Snow looked up at him, with doe like brown eyes and pleaded, "But, daddy these lands belong to your subjects. So, wouldn't you want me to meet the people I am to rule someday? And I ride my horse all the time at the palace. You make me go to my lessons all the time. I know how to ride a horse, and you promised I could go riding in the countryside today."

Leopold thought about it and knew he never could say no to his daughter, especially after the passing of his wife, "Fine, Snow you may ride. But, you have to take an escort. Bernard will be going with you, and you are to stay close by. I think my next order of business is with Henry Mills, so you may go as far as their lands. Be careful, sweetheart. I love you." He gave her a kiss as Snow excitedly leapt into his arms.

"Thank you Father. I promise to be careful. I love you too." Snow skipped over to where the horses were being kept. Bernard had already started with a Page to get the horses prepared.

They had been traveling for a while, and Snow loved the chance to meet some of the people on the road as Bernard keep a close guard over her.

Bernard cleared his throat and said, "Princess, we have traveled quite a distance and the horses are getting tired. I fear that the King will be worried about the length of our absence."

"Oh, Bernard, please just a few more minutes-Oh, look there is a woman over there." Snow pointed over in the distance on a hill up ahead. A woman in a dark cloak noticed that they saw her and then she did something that looked like a wave.

Snow smiled, "Oh, it looks like she is waving at us. Maybe we should go and greet her-AAAH" Snow was caught mid-sentence by her horse suddenly getting spooked and galloping fast with Snow holding on for dear life.

"BERNARD! HELP! HE WON'T STOP!" Snow shouted, and then looked over to see the woman still waving instead of coming to help. She looked behind her to see if Bernard was approaching her on his horse to help her. What she saw instead frightened her, when it appeared like he was ripped from his horse. "BERNARD!"

As the scene fads, Snow is still holding on for her life, on the runaway horse with no one to save her.

* * *

**_Ok, so I'm bad leaving you hanging like that. But, we all know how that scene ends, or do we? You will just have to send me some reviews to let me know what you think. It is late here, and I should have been doing my homework tonight. As I grab a late night snack, I think I might want to remind you all that I'm kinda hungry for some reviews too. Pretty, please?_**


	11. The Rescue

_**I thought I should get this up before 2x15 airs on Sunday. I'm looking forward to it. It looks like some awesome Snow and Regina scenes are to come this Sunday. It looks like my last chapter has a little bit of selfish little Snow, like what appear to be coming up in this next episode. Here is my next quick disclaimer; I do not own anything from Once Upon a Time nor any dialogue from The Stable Boy, 1 x18. I hope you enjoy my next chapter. –JCat30**_

* * *

The next scene they see is Regina riding up on horseback through beautiful green hillsides. She laughs and dismounts greeting Daniel by a shady tree with love and a deep and long kiss.

Daniel embraces Regina and looks at her lovingly, "I thought we could take a ride to Firefly Hill. We can make it by sundown, have a picnic-"

Regina, dismayed looks at him and tries to explain, "I can't. I have to be back in an hour – _tea time_. A lady never misses her tea time." Regina says the latter part with sarcasm.

Daniel abruptly pulls out of the embrace and explodes in frustration, "This is absurd. How can she do this to you? Controlling you and hurting you like she does. It isn't right. And we end up having to steal kisses between lunch and tea? Are you going to tell your parents about us?"

"My mother maybe strict at times, but she is just trying to do what's best for me. And I will tell them, but you know the problem is my mother." Regina tried to rationalize and downplay Daniel's concerns.

Daniel shakes his head, "I don't understand. So, I work in the stables. She started out as the daughter of a miller. Wouldn't she, of all people, understand?"

Regina nods her head, "She does. But… But, she thinks one's trajectory needs to keep moving up and…"

Daniel interjects disappointedly as Regina seems to struggle with what to say next, "And I'm down."

Daniel turns away to face the tree they are under weighed down by what his love has just said.

Regina turns and pulls Daniel towards her so that he's looking at her, to convince him of her love, "She believes that, Daniel. I know better."

"Regina, Tell Her. She'll get over it. What can she do?" he said pleadingly.

Regina responds with exasperation, "Have you not _seen_ her magic? Th-The real question is, what _can't_ she do?"

"Who cares about magic?" Daniel strokes Regina's face lovingly touching her lips with the light caress of his fingers, "True love is the most powerful magic of all. It can overcome anything."

Just as Regina and Daniel look like they are about to kiss. They hear in the background, a little girl's voice screaming, "Help!"

"Someone's out there." Regina says as she tries to speak quietly to hear who it is and make sure it isn't her mother.

The adult viewers: Emma, Snow and Regina all are recognized that this blur of a girl flying past young Regina and Daniel on her out of control horse is none other than little Snow.

Snow White's screaming as she tries to keep a grip on the reigns that don't seem to be helping to control the horse at all, "Somebody, help me!"

Regina mounts her horse and chases after Snow White.

Snow White pleads with the horse in vain to stop while continuing to shout for help, "Come on, boy, please, stop! Help me! Help! Help me! Please help me!"

Regina is able to catch up with the runaway horse. She extends her hand to Snow White.

Regina reaches out and shouts to be heard over the loud beating of the horse hooves, "Give me your hand!"

Snow White takes Regina's hand, who then pulls her onto her own horse. Snow White's horse continues to run while Regina's comes to a stop. Snow White tumbles off the horse with a fearful outburst as she falls.

Regina quickly dismounts her horse and goes over to assist Snow White, "It's okay, dear. You're safe."

Snow White is pulled up from the ground by Regina in an embrace. Snow looks up at Regina in awe, "You saved my life."

"Are you alright?" Regina looked concerned for the girl and glanced at her and patted her to make sure she wasn't hurt.

Snow White was stunned and realized she had proved her Father right. She couldn't handle that kind of responsibility. "Yes. But I'll never ride again."

Regina smiled at the sweet child-like logic from a failure, and she wanted to reassure this little girl that she could conquer anything she set her mind to, "Nonsense. The only way to overcome fear is to face it. To get back on that horse as soon as possible."

Snow White felt an instant connection to this woman and felt reassured by her advice, "Thank you."

Regina smiled and lightened the mood by introducing herself, "Regina."

Snow White's eyes teared up a bit, and her eyes took in all of Regina's face as if she were memorizing every detail and then said with a slight smile, "I'm Snow. Snow White."

Snow White then gives Regina a hug of thanks before stepping back.

"Well, Snow White. It is getting close to my mother serving tea, so until we can get you back to your riding party, why don't you come back to the house and you can have some tea and sandwiches." Regina kindly offered.

Snow looked in concern towards the direction she had come from and said, "I don't know, I had an escort my Father had come with me, but he was thrown from his horse when mine got spooked. If he hasn't come for me by now, I don't know. But, I do know that my Father will have someone coming to look for me before too long. I know Johanna will get concerned if they don't hear from me. She is traveling with me while I'm traveling with my Father."

"It's okay; once we get to the house we can send word to your Father with one of our servants." Regina smiled again and somehow Snow knew she could trust Regina.

"Then that is what we shall do. Where is this house of yours?" Snow decided to be brave.

Daniel had come over to meet them by this point, and Regina undid the saddle from her horse and gave it to Daniel.

"Daniel, this is Snow, and she is coming back to the house. I will be better able to have us ride without my saddle, so can you take this back with you to the stable."

"Yes, milady." Daniel said, and they both looked at each other with a look that said they would continue where they left off later.

As Regina's memory ends, Emma spoke up with a bit of doubt, "Wasn't that Cora who was waving to cute little Snow?" Emma couldn't help smirking a little. Even with all that they had seen of little Regina, it still surprised Emma to see Regina at any point in time in her life caring for Mary Margaret or Snow.

Snow and Regina both glared at Emma, but Regina was the one who spoke up, "I believe it was, and it looked like she wasn't waving, but using her magic. She denied having anything to do with this incident, but I wasn't sure and I couldn't admit it at the time." Regina said with some reluctance glancing over at Snow, who was shocked.

While, outside the minds of the three under the spell, James and others in Storybrooke were all frantically trying to help them. Hours ago they had carried Snow and Emma and laid them carefully on Snow and James' bed. James had been discussing options with Red, Blue and Grumpy at the kitchen table when they heard a shout of pain from Snow and heard movement from the bed. They all ran over to see what was going, or maybe Snow had woken up, David hoped. What David saw instead to his horror was Snow still firmly grasping the necklace, but she was shaking and twitching on the bed with a grimace of pain on her face.

"Snow! Snow? Are you awake? Come on baby, don't hurt yourself like that. Please wake up for me?" He didn't restrain her, but just made sure she wasn't going to hurt Emma and didn't fall off the bed.

Just as suddenly as she started, she stopped and was calm again, just as before.

"Ok, what the Hell was that!" Grumpy said.

The Blue Fairy was excited about this development, but didn't want it to show. "It appears to be some side effect from the spell that Rumplestiltskin introduced, and this might be the beginning, I'm afraid. It might be possible if Snow has more of these or if Emma starts as well, their lives might be in jeopardy." Blue tried to say with as much serious concern as she could muster.

David needed to do something. He paced back and forth, getting more frustrated turning red in the face. "_WELL_, WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO? You haven't come up with any bright ideas and other than trying to kill the Dark One right now for hurting my family and manipulating my grandson, I don't know what to do." He shouted.

"Since we have no other options, going after the Dark One or at least making a deal with him might be our only option." Blue suggested.

"I don't know, but I need to get some fresh air. Grumpy, can you keep an eye on them for me?" David said looking sadly over at the two figures on the bed.

"You got it. We will call you if there is any change."

"Thanks." David said as he grabbed his coat and left the apartment.

"Grumpy, if you don't mind I have some business to attend to and I need to see if the other fairies have come up with anything." The Blue Fairy explained.

"Of course, I'm going to call a few of my brothers over here to keep me company to stand guard over those two." And with that, the Blue Fairy put her blue cape back on and also left the apartment. But she wasn't heading back to the convent to see the other fairies; she instead headed over to see Spencer, also known as the former King George. She had a deal to make, and she smiled slightly at that thought.

* * *

_**AN: Ok, so...what do you think? Please, feedback?**_

_**To the guest who posted: Thank you for your compliment on my work and I will think about a Neil/Regina story. I don't ship that, but the idea of the emotional interplay with her getting involved with Rumple's son would be an interesting concept. Mostly I like the tension that it would cause between her and Rumple. But, I'm not to sure it would work with the other blended mixed-up family dynamics that are already involved. How about I just get through this story first.**_


	12. True Love

_**I don't own anything from Once Upon a Time including dialogue from The Stable Boy 1x18 or any concepts from Star Trek: The Next Generation, the author, Peter David or fanfiction writer Jiggy on Imzadi Everlasting. A small portion of this chapter has borrowed from the ideas of Peter David from his book, Imzadi and Jiggy's fanfiction story, The Littlest Angel archived on Imzadi Everlasting. Cora's opinion of therapy is not my own since I'm trying to earn my masters in counseling, so I can help people. It is only what I think she would feel about it.**_

* * *

Cora stood on the deck of the Jolly Roger frowning as she looked over the idyllic town of Storybrooke. Her dark dress and cloak shifted in the cold breeze, but she felt none of the cold. She was trying to figure out a solution to get Regina to come back to her. She had grown weary of Hook physically beating the cricket, and she had become bored with the lack of information she was getting even with her magic.

Cora had enjoyed looking over Regina's therapy session notes, whatever those were. She understood that the cricket was someone that was paid to listen to people as they whined. She failed to see the use in something like that. She had learned the more you talk and express your feelings it only leads to getting hurt. Look how Eva and Rumple betrayed her. Love is weakness, but she did have a soft spot for her daughter and wanted both Cora and Regina to have as much power as they possibly could to defeat those weak fools. She had planned a extremely long time to destroy the White family, and when her daughter failed to kill Snow White, well now it is her turn to ensure the downfall of Snow White. She found from the notes that her daughter blamed her and Snow for most of the problems in her life. Cora was horrified to learn that her daughter didn't want to use magic anymore. How can one not use magic, magic is power.

In order to do bring down Snow, she needed her daughter by her side, but since abducting Archie she had only seen her daughter a few times and nothing recently. Cora frowned again. She also couldn't understand why there was so much activity going on at Snow's dwelling without ever seeing Snow or the savior. She had tried to lure her daughter out, by pretending to be that child, Henry, but nothing happened. Cora thought maybe something might be going on in the graveyard, but there is a protection spell in place against dark magic. She can't enter the building in the graveyard. Suddenly Cora smiles darkly with an idea and then she went in search of Hook down below about kidnapping Henry. She will get Regina's attention that way and then she will have what her daughter wants most, her son and Snow White's heart.

While The Blue Fairy and Cora plotted for their own purposes; Regina, Snow and Emma remained trapped within the spell. Regina, alone in that very same mausoleum that Cora wanted in, had another seizure as the next memory started up within the minds of the trio.

Regina was in a state of shock. In a matter of hours, she had gone from being blissfully happy with Daniel after her mother gave her some additional riding time, to saving a girl's life and finding out that girl is the King's daughter. After little Snow White was brought back to the house, her mother surprisingly was not as upset as she would have thought. Her father, Henry had a servant ride out to meet the King, who was in the area and invited the King, his daughter and anyone else they chose to stay at the Mills' manor house. Regina was angered and horrified that the King once he arrived asked for her hand in marriage and her mother accepted for her. The only one to help her from sinking and being overwhelmed in this emotional disaster was her love, Daniel. As soon as she could escape the incessant droning of her mother and the King about the wedding plans, she ran to find Daniel.

Regina bursts into the stables frantically looking for Daniel.

"Daniel? Daniel!"

Daniel appears from one of the stales straw sticking to his clothes.

Daniel looked concerned and said, "What is it?"

Regina caught sight of him and ran to him embracing him in desperation. She sighed at the injustice of it all. As they loosened the embrace, she looked into his eyes with a look of hope even through her tears and said, "Marry me."

"Regina, what are you doing? What's happened? Did you tell your mother?" Daniel said confused.

Regina grabs his arms to stop his questions breathing heavy with emotion shaking her head, "_No!_ Now, I can never tell her. She won't understand." With quiet desperation, she said, "That _girl_ I saved…was the _King's daughter_. And now, he's proposed to me." Regina finished by pointing to herself still not quite understanding it all herself how she got in this mess.

Daniel looked stunned as he reached towards her and said, "What?"

"_My mother accepted!"_ Regina spoke in tearful frustration as she raised her hands to express the point about her mother. Regina turned away from Daniel as he reached for her. Daniel stays where he is; not knowing what to do as his love continues to cry and their plans for being together crash around them.

Suddenly an idea comes to Regina, and it gives her some hope, "The only way out is to run." She looks up and turns back around to face Daniel. "For us to leave this _place_, for us to be married, _for us to never come back_." She holds her hands out hoping he will agree with her and trust her.

Daniel takes her hands, and cups her hands together stroking them and says, "Regina… Do you understand what that would mean? Life with a stable boy is a far cry from a life as Queen."

"Being Queen means _nothing_." Regina takes her hands and lovingly places them on either side of his face, "Daniel… All I care about is you." She says with renewed tears in her eyes.

Daniel looks into her eyes and then takes her left hand and kisses it lightly pulling both hands then into an embrace. "Then, if I am to marry you, we must do this properly."

Daniel goes over to one of the saddles bends down and unclips a ring. Regina smiles and laughs quietly and then she intakes a gasp at the shock of him having a ring for her already. He walks back over to her, and they don't need words to express the joy at this moment. He then slowly places the ring on her ring finger as if he were caressing her with the ring and the light touches of his fingers.

"Here." Daniel spoke softly and reverently. Regina's smile was brilliant and seemed to light up the evening. She let out a small laugh and then they were in each other's arms. Their kiss was full of promise and love as they teased each other with the kiss.

They would have continued kissing ignoring the problems they would face, but they broke apart when a noise disturbs them. They see Snow White at the entrance to the stables with a little saddle at her feet.

Regina looked over at her concerned and worried at being caught even by a child, "Snow! Dear, what are you doing?"

"You said to get back on the horse and… What are you doing with _him_?" Snow White said with confusion and betrayal.

Regina starts to bend down to get to Snow's level to try and explain, "Snow, I can explain-"

Snow White gives her a look of disgust and takes off into the darkness of the night.

Regina looks stunned over at Daniel and Daniel at her and then realizes what will happen if she doesn't catch up to Snow, "No, no, no." She takes hold of her dress and her white evening cloak and runs after Snow shouting, "Snow! Snow!"

Regina chases after Snow White through the forest. "Snow! Snow! Wait! Snow!" Snow White tries to wipe away the tears as she ran and a few strides later trips and falls to the ground. She continues to cry at both her fall and what she just saw in the stable. Regina catches up to her, who then tries to help her.

"Snow! Are you okay?" Regina says with concern for the girl's welfare.

Snow tearfully says, "_No. No._ Why were you _kissing that man_ in the stable? You're to marry my _father_. You're to be my _mother_."

Regina wants to help Snow understand without breaking the child's heart more than she already has. She grasps Snow's hands, and when that doesn't seem to get her attention she places her left hand on Snow's cheek in a caring embrace, "Oh, Snow, please. Listen to me. Hey. Your father, King Leopold, he's a kind and fair man… But I don't love him."

Snow was in shock of anyone not loving her father like she did. She turns her head in confusion and says, "I don't understand. Why not?"

"Love doesn't work that way." Regina gestures with their still grasped hands, "Love, _true_ love, is _magic_. And not just any magic – the most powerful magic of all. It creates happiness." Regina says as if she is imparting a secret. Daniel told her about the power of true love, and she had heard stories of true love, but for some reason she felt like someone long ago told her about true love being magically too, but she can't remember who.

Snow had been enchanted while Regina spoke of true love and came to a conclusion, "And that man in the stables… You love him?"

"_With all my heart_."

Snow smiled and said with renewed conviction, "Then you _must_ marry him." Regina laughs at the girl's child-like romantic notions. "I will go tell Father right away."

"No, no, no, no." Snow goes to get up, to go tell her father, but Regina stops her by pulling her back to Regina.

"You can't," Regina says pleadingly.

"Why not? _Surely_ he'll understand." Snow says with a pure child's innocence.

"Perhaps. But not everyone will. My mother, for one. She'll stand in the way." Regina looks off to the woods thinking maybe her mother could be listening even now.

Snow tilts her head in understanding, "That's why you're running."

Even though, Regina had been at eye level during their conversation, she bent down further to make sure Snow understood, "It's the only way our love can survive. Snow, do you know what a secret is?"

Snow nods; wanting to help Regina

"If you really, truly want to help me-" Regina faded off hoping that Snow understands what she is saying.

"I do." Snow says with excitement.

"Then, what you saw, what I told you – you must keep it a secret. Can you do that?"

Snow nods, "I think so."

Regina reached out and cupped the girl's left cheek, "I need you to be certain. You can never speak of this. And, above all, you mustn't tell my mother. Will you do that for me?"

Snow nods her head and then smiles at Regina, "Yes, I promise." They hug each other as Regina looks uncertainly off into the distance.

"Okay, I think it is time, for us both to stop crying and take you back to the house. We should both retire for the evening. I even promise to tell you a story before bed, how does that sound?" Regina said with a smile as they headed back towards the stable.

"That sounds wonderful; I would love to hear a story. I'm sorry to cause so much trouble for you." Snow said as she held Regina's hand on the trek back.

"Nonsense. I'm sorry I won't be your mother, but maybe we can be friends instead? I don't have many of those. Friends, I mean." Regina wasn't sure how to act around the girl since she would be leaving.

"Oh, that would be grand. I don't have very many friends, either. My closest friend is also my mother's former maidservant and now mine, Johanna."

After making sure that Daniel would take care of Snow's saddle and a few whispers to Daniel that the plan would be to run away tomorrow evening, Regina took Snow back to the house. Her mother had retired for the evening, and her father after some meetings with the King was also preparing to retire. Regina explained to Johanna, King Leopold and her father that she had just worked with Snow, to get over her fear of horses after the incident today. She and the stable boy would work with Snow, tomorrow, if that was acceptable with the King.

"Of course, thank you, my dear for taking such good care of my daughter. I will see you all in the morning."

Regina bowed and then explained to Johanna that after Snow had been prepared for bed, she would like to tell Snow a story to help her get to sleep.

"Oh, that is so kind of you to do, milady. Snow will love that, won't you? Since her mother's passing, she has had trouble getting to sleep so this will be perfect. Come along, Your Highness; time for bed." As Johanna had spoken Snow frowned at the mention of her mother and then smiled again at the anticipation of the story from Regina.

Regina was notified when the Princess was ready for bed. She came into the room and sat next to Snow on the side of the bed.

"Regina, what story are you going to tell me? If heard lots of stories in our travels and from the court minstrels, so I hope this is a new one?" She said with excitement, not aware how uncomfortable she had made Regina.

"Well, I don't know if it is going to be one you've heard or not, but it is one of my favorites. It is called the Legend of Imzadi." Regina said not sure if it is one the child has heard.

"Imzadi? What or who is that?" Snow said with curiosity.

"Well, it is how we get true love or how we get soul mates, those that are first to touch our hearts and love us like no one else can. Do you want to hear more?" Regina said in explanation.

"Do I? Why yes! Please, tell me more." Snow begged, totally hooked on the idea.

"Okay, now you need to listen carefully. Once long ago when the realms were new and had only just been made the great God of all things, and King of True Love, decided his realms were empty. He sent his best angels out with baskets of seed, and they brought plant life to his realms.

Then he went to visit all the realms and noticed that it was still too empty. So he again sent his angels out to distribute the first creatures and animals on each realm. And yet, he still felt something was missing.

'I need humans in my realms he thought, pink people, blue people, black people, green people, brown people, yellow people and even people who are half black and half white', so he went around himself and put people in all of the realms. But, The King was sad when he saw that his people were lonely."

Snow glanced over at Regina with worry, "But, why were they lonely, Regina?" She tried to sit up she was so worried.

Regina stopped Snow from getting worked up during the story, by placing her hand on her shoulder in comfort and making sure Snow's bed covers were pulled back up from where they had fallen when Snow tried to sit up.

"It's okay, Snow. I'm about to get to that part. They did not know how to live together in harmony; loving and caring for each other as they should. This upset the great God of all things. He decided to give part of himself as a sacrifice for them. He took part of his own love and care for his people and called these souls that now encompassed his spirit.

He then sent his angels out to distribute them around his realms. His youngest angel begged to go with her sisters, but The King said this cargo was very special and must be handled by the other angels. Someday she too would be tasked with a special quest when she was older. The little angel stubbornly refused to give up and crept away to the storehouse of precious souls and put a few in her own tiny basket and set out among the stars. But this child angel was indeed too young for the task and tripped over a comet."

"Oh, no. That is so silly. Who has ever heard of tripping over a comet before?" Snow said trying to show that she wasn't upset and tried to make Regina the one instead that was in error.

Regina made a shushing motion with her index finger, "Shh, Snow how do you know about all the magical realms and gods out there? Anything is possible. So, the little angel tripped over the comet, and she dropped and broke ever soul in her basket. She began to cry in shame and fear as she knew she had disobeyed her King and those souls were broken thanks to her.

Her sister angels heard her and flew to her aid and her The King picked her up and hugged her until she stopped crying. He was not angry with his little angel when he saw her tears, and told her he had a solution. He collected the souls and the two of them put the souls in people anyway. As they did, he kissed each one, starting True Love's kiss. He said, 'These people will share one soul and will cross space to find each other when the time comes for them to be born, they will always know your name in their souls, my little Imzadi' And that Snow is where we get True Love and soul mates from, you just have to keep your eyes and heart open for your true love.

"It would be SOOOOO wonderful if I can find my true love like you found Daniel." Snow whispered sleepily.

"I'm sure you will Snow. Now remember, Daniel is our secret, ok?" Regina could tell Snow was starting to fall asleep, and she was a bit concerned how easily Snow White has just mentioned Daniel. If Regina and Daniel were going to successfully run away, they needed Snow to keep quiet.

Snow yawned and burrowed deeper into her bed, before sleepily saying, "I promise, Regina."

Regina smiled and tucked Snow in and blew out the flame on the lamp in the room plunging the bedchambers into darkness. As she prepared to leave she whispered to Snow, "Goodnight, Snow."

"g'nigh" Snow barely mumbled.

Regina smiled again and closed the door and headed to her own bedchambers to get ready for bed and start packing secretly to run away with Daniel the next evening.

As she went, she thought about the fact that, under different circumstances, she would have loved to have had the opportunity to get to know this young Princess as a friend or someone like a younger sister, but as much as she wants children she can't see herself being married to the old King and being a mother to Snow. To find happiness for herself, Regina needs to flee with Daniel.

* * *

So, what do you think? Feedback, please? And I'm so looking forward to The Miller's Daughter. It is my treat after surviving my mid-terms.


	13. Snow, Cora and the Jolly Roger

_**After watching The Queen Is Dead, it made me think, about Snow and her ability to keep promises. Why did she keep the promise she made to Cora in disguise as the Blue Fairy, to not tell anyone about the candle (other than her mother, Eva who died anyway), but years later, she can't keep Regina's secret. It doesn't make sense even with Cora being her manipulative self, so here is my explanation. Partial sorry for the delay, my Dad just had surgery and is now cancer-free! Yeah! But, I'm also more motivated to write a new chapter if I get reviews, and I only got one. So, please let me know how you feel about my chapters. I don't own OUAT or dialog from The Stable Boy.**_

* * *

David had walked off his anger and some of his frustration at feeling so helpless to do anything to help his family. He took a few hours and gave Granny a break from Henry and they went to the stables and took care of the horses for a while, and he had a heart to heart talk with Henry letting him know that he was loved; that this wasn't his fault and together they would free their family and he reluctantly included Regina in that. After that, they had grabbed something to eat at Granny's and went home, where the dwarfs were keeping watch over their Queen and Princess. David had made Henry go upstairs and try to get some sleep while he sat in a chair next to the bed with Snow and Emma on it.

Hours went by, and he had fallen asleep awkwardly leaning over, so he had his hand resting in Snow's empty right hand. David was startled awake by Snow loudly moaning in pain and violently yanking her hand out of David's as her body shook with misfiring muscles that spasmed out of her control. David again tried to see if Snow was awake, but found she was not aware of anything she was doing and a few moments later she was still again, and her face relaxed from the pained expression that she had earlier. He looked over to see the sad expression of Happy and that in itself was disturbing, and he had to look away, and he leaned over close to Snow and lightly kissed her on the forehead. "Hang in there, Snow. I will find you somehow."

Snow's reaction meant that this next memory was one of Snow's and the scene unfolds for the present day witnesses.

The next morning, after Snow's runaway horse incident and Snow discovering Regina with Daniel, Snow was up early and had enjoyed exploring the Mills' estate. Snow noticed an area down a winding stairway where she heard Cora speaking strange words, which she made a mental note to check out later. After exploring a bit more, she found herself enjoying the beauty of some of the flowers on display as she wandered and she was startled by Cora.

"I'm sorry, I was just looking." Snow said apologetically since she knew that some lands and people had strange rules about certain things, and she didn't want to offend the Lady of the house. And whatever Cora Mills had done down those stairs kind of unnerved Snow.

"It's alright. You needn't fear me. I'm only trying to help. Perhaps, you can be the flower girl at the wedding. I can already see how close you and Regina have become. She's going to make a fine mother for you."

As Cora speaks she leads the two of them to a couch to sit on, and Snow glances over at Cora remembering her promise to Regina. She tries to figure out a way not to tell Regina's mother about her secret love.

"She is kind to me." Snow says formally, but with sincerity.

Cora laughs in response, "Indeed." Snow turns to look away so as not to give away anything to Cora. "It warms my heart how you two share everything… Already."

"_Perhaps_, you could share something with me. Why has she pulled away from me?" Cora inquired looking at Snow concerned.

Snow looks back at Cora and tries to respond innocently, "What do you mean?"

"A mother knows her daughter. Regina's pulled away. I love her so much, but she's not letting me help her. And I… I know she's unhappy. Has she said something? I'd do anything to make her happy." As Cora spoke, Snow got more concerned about how much Cora already knew.

Snow glanced over at Cora, "You'd do anything?"

Cora smiles sweetly, and Snow thinks Cora is just stroking her hair and her back for reassurance. What Snow doesn't know is that as Cora strokes Snow's head and back she is placing a compulsion spell on Snow that will force her to tell Cora what she knows and amplify the emotions she triggers with the next comments. "Of course, dear. You know, I talked to the King about your mother. He told me how much she loved you. Losing her must've been so hard."

"It was." Snow says with suppressed emotion.

"Hearing him, I realized he might as well have been talking about me and Regina. I don't want us to lose each other." Snow had tried so hard not to not look at Cora, and then she glanced over in sorrow during Cora's pause. Snow bites her lip, trying to keep from talking, as waves of painful emotions from memories of losing her mother that she thought she had a handle on and a desire to help Regina hit, but her she's having trouble thinking clearly. "If only I could show her how I feel. That, no matter what, all I want is her happiness." Cora finishes her piece to Snow and pretends not notice Snow's emotional struggle.

Snow White abruptly stands up after not being able to contain her words anymore. It feels like she's compelled to speak against her will.

"Then, don't make her get married." Snow implores and her eyes get wide as she realizes she has spoken out loud.

Cora acts startled at the child's outburst, "I'm sorry?"

Snow, very matter of factly, but firmly states, "She doesn't love my father. She loves someone else." Snow sits back down and places her hand reassuringly on Cora's arm and then gets emotional at the end where Cora manipulated her emotions, "She made me promise not to tell…, _But she'll lose you. She can't lose her mother. No one should._"

Cora sees that she has Snow mostly under her control and to make sure it is complete she strokes the child's head and shoulders as she chants, "Oh, sweet Snow. It's alright. She won't lose me. You can tell me. _You must tell me_."

As Cora nods her head, Snow finds herself nodding as well and before Snow can do anything to stop herself, she is telling Cora all the plans for Regina and Daniel to run away that evening. Even though, she was under Cora's spell, Snow nor Regina would know that until almost 46 years later when they were trapped in a spell by Snow's grandson, Henry.

Henry took advantage of the busy afternoon at Granny's and decided to step out and get some fresh air to try to get away from all the stares and whispers he was getting from everyone. He felt horrible about what he had done to Mary Margaret, Emma and if what David heard from Mr. Gold is right, then he had done this to his mom too. He wanted to do the right thing and prove to everyone that his mom hadn't killed Archie, but look where it got him. He has cursed most of his family, and he was scared that something bad might happen to them. His book said that while Snow was under the sleeping curse she couldn't die, but this wasn't a sleeping curse, so anything could happen to them. As he walked along the sidewalk looking down lost in his thoughts, he didn't even see Hook and Cora appear in front of him. Captain Hook grabbed Henry, and before Henry could shout for help Cora had whisked them away back to Hook's ship.

Henry looked around at the pirate ship he was now on and said, "Wait, where did this ship come from and why did you kidnap me?"

Cora practically purred, "My dear Henry, I just thought it was time I spend some time getting to know my grandson."

Henry looked at her shocked, but that didn't stop the inquisitive boy, "Your Cora aren't you? And you must be Captain Hook? But, how did you get here? Everyone thought you were stuck in Fairytale Land."

"You are a smart boy, my daughter raised you well. We got here by magic, how else?" Cora said.

"Should I put the lad down below or do we have more family time to share?" Hook grabbed a hold of Henry's jacket as he spoke.

"Yes, he should find our other guest rather interesting, don't you think Hook?" Cora smirked as she gestured to the hold below.

"And what of your other plans?" Hook inquired.

"I will tell you when you get finished with the boy, now take him below!" Cora snapped, losing her patience.

As the lid was lifted, and Henry was shoved, down the stairs, Henry couldn't believe who he saw.

"_Archie!_ You're alive!" And with that Henry ran over to him and hugged him at the waist, but pulled back when he heard Archie grunt in pain.

"What did they do to you? Are you okay?" Henry said in concern looking at a bruised and bloody Archie who was chained up.

Hook shouted down to them, "You two behave down there or Cora and I will have to come and have a visit with you. Dr. Hopper you don't want the dear lad to have any of those do you?" Killian laughed as he closed and locked the lid to the hold.

"I'm fine, Henry. Are you ok?" Archie grimaced.

"Yes, I'm okay. But everyone thought you were dead, and they thought that my Mom killed you and then she got in a fight with Emma, Mary Margaret and David, and they even had the Blue Fairy use fairy dust, but my Mom used her magic and fought back and then she ran away. No one has seen her since. I knew she didn't do it, so I thought I could help her, so I went to Mr. Gold and then I kinda placed Emma, Mary Margaret and my Mom under a spell that I thought would just show what happened the night of your murder, but Emma and Mary Margaret have been under it for two days and I guess my Mom too since nobody knows where she is. It's all my fault, Archie!" Henry spills out and then starts crying.

"Oh, Henry." Archie tries to comfort the child as much as possible, with his hands chained. "Magic probably wasn't the best solution to your family problems and Regina has been seriously working on not doing magic for your sake, but I understand that your heart was in the right place. Sometimes we make mistakes, even when we think we are doing the right thing, and it never feels good, but you learn from your mistakes. At least, we are together, and they didn't chain you up. So, maybe we can figure out together, how to escape, warn everyone about Cora and Hook, and we can then think of ways to help your family."

Henry smiled knowing Jiminy Cricket's story from his book and what Archie was telling him. "Well, I've never been on a pirate ship before, but let's figure out a way to escape and have an adventure of our own."

* * *

******AN:** _I know there have been varied opinions on the dark Snow thing and how could she do such a thing. I want to explore the fact that wee all have dark areas of our hearts that need to be worked on and touched by love. I don't condone Snow's actions, and I tried with Archie's explanation to Henry to touch on that area since I don't see myself at this time incorporating what Snow did from 'The Miller's Daughter' into my story. But, it isn't out of the question that some people's hearts later on, may not stay in their bodies. But, that is many, many chapters down the road._


	14. Dark Heart

_**Here is my version of Daniel's death, and I give an explanation for Regina's turn towards the "dark side". I wanted to make a note for the record that even though there is mention of Robin Hood in the next episode, I already have plans down the road in this story for Robin Hood. Just not in the way it will be in the show. Disclaimer as always: I do not own OUAT and I do not own lines from 'The Stable Boy'.**_

* * *

Snow, Regina and Emma sat within the room created by the spell, after the latest revelations that Cora had tricked Snow into betraying Regina.

Snow shook her head in angered amazement, "All this time…All this time that you blamed me for breaking my promise, and it was your Mother that placed a spell on me that made me tell her. You could feel what I felt, how I didn't want to tell her. All the things you have put me through as well as Charming, all because of your Mother."

"NO! You do not get to make it about you and your precious Charming! How _dare_ you! My Mother may have started it, but you ran with it. You always were a spoiled, selfish little child, and you still are. And your daughter over there isn't much better. I'm the Evil Queen, so the first 10 years I raised Henry count for nothing and now all of a sudden I'm an unfit mother and can't be trusted with my son."

"Hey, you leave Henry out of this!" Emma shouted, trying to get out of her chair with no success still. "If you and Snow are going to fight, don't you dare bring MY son into this. You have no clue what I went through in the foster care system, but from what I've seen of you and your Mother, I know some foster parents that can probably give her a run for her money. And Snow isn't the one that cursed everyone, bringing them to Storybrooke and trapping them without their memories for 28 years."

"Oh, poor little orphan Emma and her idiot Mother. _Please_, spare me the bleeding heart drivel, I don't care."

"Regina, leave Emma alone. Why after all this time can't you admit; Cora is the one responsible for hurting you and killing Daniel, not me? Why can't you take responsibility for your own actions after you killed my Father and banished me after your Huntsman let me go?"

"Because you, Snow destroy everything in my life and all I wanted was my true love and my happy ending. But, you couldn't let things go."

"_I_ couldn't let things go? Let me see. How many times have you tried to kill me or curse me? And, how many years has it been since this all began? Oh, wait yes, it has been almost 50 years, with 28 of those being in a land without magic. For someone who couldn't live without her magic and used it to hide behind, just as well as who you pretend to be as the Evil Queen, you've dealt for 28 years without magic. You blame me for things I did as a child, just about Henry's age. See we aren't just seeing what is going on in your past, we feel what you felt, and I know that even early on you cared for me a great deal. I remember some extremely caring and loving moments that you can't fake from me growing up with you. I know that the real Regina was still in there then, and I know you still care now."

Regina laughed something close to her Evil Queen laugh and said in a condescending tone, "Oh, you naïve child. You don't know who you are dealing with and still don't know what I'm capable of, do you? The real Regina? Really, we are back to that argument again." Regina imitated Snow, "I know you still have good inside you." Regina scoffs before continuing, "You know nothing about me! And because we have no choice, you get to see what your big mouth caused."

* * *

Late in the evening, when Regina and Daniel agreed to meet, Regina, dressed in travel clothes and carrying a small bag, runs to the stables. Daniel comes out of the shadows of the stables and greets Regina with a quick kiss.

"Are you ready?" Daniel asks to check with his love.

"Let's go." Regina smiles in anticipation of the adventure they are embarking on together. They hold one another's hand as they turn to leave, but just as they get to the entrance Cora is blocking their way. Regina gasps in shock.

Cora stares them down and harshly says, "You could've at least left a note."

Cora uses her magic and throws Regina and Daniel back into the stable and on the ground. Before they are able to do anything, Cora magically shuts all the doors and all that is heard are the slamming of the doors and the locks clicking together locking them all in.

"Mother, I-" Regina tries to stall and explain, but Cora doesn't allow it.

"Don't. You sneak out of my house in the dead of night, and think I won't notice? _How dare you_."

Regina and Daniel get up off of the ground, but still hold hands to show their unified front against Cora. "You're impossible to talk to. _Stop_ with the magic and listen to me. I want to be with Daniel."

"Oh, you don't know what you want. But I do. I didn't make the sacrifices I did in life, to get you to the _cusp_ of greatness so that you could end up the wife of a _stable boy_," Cora said with disgust at her daughter's decision.

"But it's my life," Regina defended.

Cora, threw back her head and laugh condescendingly at her daughter, "You foolish girl. _It's mine_. After what I had to do… The deals, I had to make to get us out of poverty, to get us this life, and you just want to toss it away?"

Daniel softly spoke to Regina in support, "Stay strong, Regina."

Regina turned towards Daniel as he spoke and then turned back towards her Mother, "Your magic can't keep us apart. _I love him_."

Daniel followed in support with, "And I love her."

"And I love her, too," Cora said to Daniel.

"If you loved me, you wouldn't try to keep us apart," Regina stated emotionally.

Cora just looked at her and said, "And if you loved me, you wouldn't try to run away."

Regina was appalled at her Mother's lack of compassion, "I'm sorry, but this is _my_ happiness. We're going!"

As Regina and Daniel stepped forward to leave Cora lifted her hand up which started to glow purple with magic, "No, you're not."

"So, what's your plan? You're going to keep us here forever?" Regina gestures around and then steps back towards Daniel, "Because that's what you'll have to do."

Cora looks at Daniel's arm comforting her daughter, and knows she is going to have to try a different strategy, "So, this is… Your decision? This will make you happy?"

Regina lightly speaks to Cora in hope, "It already has."

Cora looks to the ground as she says, "Then, who am I to stop you?"

Regina lets go of Daniel's hand and hugs Cora. As they loosen the hug, Regina thanks her Mother. Cora looks to Daniel and takes him aside to talk with him, like she is embracing him as part of the family. Regina follows slightly behind them and stays a few paces from them while Cora speaks to Daniel and she smiles glad to have her Mother's approval.

"Daniel. If you want to have a life together, a family… Then, there's one important lesson I can impart on you. It's what it means to be a parent. You always have to do what's best for your children."

Daniel nods and smiles, "Thank you," looking over at Regina and then back to Cora before continuing, "I understand. Because that's what you're doing now."

"Yes. It is." And with that Cora abruptly plunges her hand inside Daniel's chest. Daniel grunts and gasps in pain.

Regina looks on in horror and shouts, "MOTHER!"

Cora rips out Daniel's heart, now glowing red in her hand. He falls to the ground, and Regina rushes over to him.

Regina calls out in anguish, "No! No!" Regina desperately cradles Daniel, "No, no, no."

Cora stands over the defeated couple and crushes Daniel's heart to dust. Cora strangely enough looks fascinated at the dust she is creating as she crushes the heart and lets the dust fall to the ground.

The devastated Regina looks up at Cora, "Mother, why have you, done this?"

"Because this is your happy ending," Cora smiles strangely.

"_WHAT?_" Regina says with stunned disgust. Regina then tries to revive her love with True Love's Kiss, but Daniel doesn't stir.

Cora speaks to Regina, but stares off into space as if she is truly speaking about herself, "Oh, you have to trust me, Regina. I know best. _Love is weakness_, Regina. It feels real now. At the start, it always does. But, it's an illusion. It fades. And then, you're left with nothing. But power, true power, endures. And then, you don't have to rely, on anyone to get what you want. I've saved you, my love."

Regina glares at her Mother with tears still falling down her cheeks and says with venom, "You've ruined everything. I loved him. I loved him!" Regina gets up to confront Cora.

Cora pulls Regina up and holds onto her, "Enough! I've endured this long enough. Now, _clean_ yourself up, wipe away your tears," Cora wipes away some of Regina's tears with her gloves, "because now… You're going to be Queen."

Regina is stunned, and before she can do anything, Cora shifts her arms from Regina's shoulders to her arms and then takes her right hand and thrusts it into Regina's chest. Regina's face changes from one of shock to one of pain as Cora takes hold of Regina's heart.

Cora then yanks her hand back out of Regina's chest still holding Regina's heart. Regina collapses to the ground from the searing pain in her chest.

"Now, dear. You know exactly how we have done these lessons before. I squeeze your heart just a bit…" Regina grabs at her chest where her heart should be and screams at the excruciating pain she is in. "but, this time I have something different in mind." Cora smiles.

"Go ahead, Mother kill me and get it over with. You already killed Daniel, my life is over," Regina says breathing heaving from the pain.

Cora laughs darkly, "Oh, why would I do something like that to my daughter. No, I have something much better in mind. You will be queen and with as much power as you want."

"But, I don't want to be queen, and I don't want power-" Regina had tried to speak until Cora squeezed her heart again.

"Silly child. As I said your life is mine, and I don't care what you want. Your heart will be cursed, and you will actually delight in the suffering of others." Cora pulled a vial of something out of her cloak and poured it over the top of Regina's heart. A sizzling sound is heard as the liquid comes into contact with Regina's heart and absorbs deep into it. Cora then spoke words Regina didn't understand over Regina's heart, which caused Regina's heart to go entirely black before turning red again with speckles of black in it, where there had only been a small amount of black before. The abrupt changes to Regina's heart caused her to gasp out in pain.

"Mother, what have you done to me?"

"Regina, dear, I've helped you. Love is weakness, and you can't have a weak heart. Marrying the king will give you power. This will help you do that."

"What by making my heart dark? How does that solve anything? I don't want to be evil. I don't want to end up like you-" again Cora squeezed Regina's heart causing her to fall to the ground in pain.

"You ungrateful child. After all, I've done for you. And for what? I am making you great. Never again to be laughed at or scorned. You will have the power to control all in the kingdom. Now, you will marry the king, and you will never remove your own heart. Get up!"

Regina had no control over herself since her Mother controlled her heart, so Regina was forced to get up no matter the pain still shooting from her chest. Cora then plunges her hand back into Regina's chest and puts her heart back. Regina gasps again at the painful intrusion into her chest and her heart being back inside, to once again, feel all the grief of Daniel's death. But, something feels different now, and she doesn't understand. Her Mother told her to forget this ever happened, and as they walk back to the house other than her Mother killing Daniel everything else seems to be fading away.

* * *

******_Due to the length of this chapter, you are going to have to wait a little longer to learn more about the fate of Henry and Archie. I had planned on part of that being in this chapter, but decided to move it to the next one instead. Thank you for your reviews they help me out a bunch! Please send reviews on this chapter and let me know what you think._**


	15. Dark Magic

**_Since it has been a while, I will sum up what has happened. After the events in the episode, 'The Cricket Game' Regina goes into hiding and Henry decides to prove that Regina is innocent. He gets a spell from Rumplestiltskin and tricks Snow and Emma into drinking the potion. Regina, Snow, and Emma are stuck together; and are forced to relive each other's memories. Charming is trying his best to find a way to free his family from the curse, but the Blue Fairy, King George, Cora and Hook are plotting to stir up trouble in Storybrooke. Henry is kidnapped by Cora and Hook, and he discovers that Archie is alive. Those trapped in the spell have so far, seen almost exclusively Regina's memories. In between the memories, arguments have ensued over what has been revealed. The memory from the last chapter was of Daniel's murder and Cora cursing Regina's heart._**

* * *

"Red, have you seen Henry recently?" Granny asked as the lunch crowd at the diner slowed down.

"No, I thought he was still here in the back playing a video game." Red sniffs the air, trying to find Henry's scent among all of the grease and cooking smells and found it. She walks towards the back door of the diner and leaves.

"Red, what are you doing?" Granny calls out as she follows her out the door.

Red comes to a stop past the parked cars in the back and on a sidewalk in the ally. She looks around in confusion.

"Granny, his scent stops here. That doesn't make any sense. Regina and Rumple are the only one's with magic to make him disappear and would want to do that. But, Regina is trapped in the spell with Snow and Emma. Maybe we should check his shop again for some answers."

"Before we do that we are going to have to let King James know his grandson has disappeared." Granny said in dismay.

James got off the phone with Granny and was about to leave the apartment, when Snow called out in pain again. It was over before he could make it back over to the bed. He was torn. He didn't want to leave his wife and his daughter's side, but he needed to find his grandson. "Doc, please watch over them, I need to find Henry."

"I will do what I can, Your Highness." Doc bows to James before pulling the chair closer to the bed to watch over Emma and Snow.

"Thanks, Doc," James says as he runs out the door.

Hours later they come up with nothing, after searching all over Storybrooke.

Spencer, who has been quiet since his failed attempt to subvert David and frame Red for murder, approaches David in the diner.

"So, David, I see you can't even keep track of your own grandson. If you can't even do a simple thing like that, how can these people trust you to rule over this town?" King George accuses.

"Spencer, didn't you learn your lesson last time, that you have no power here?" James said with exasperation at the intrusion into the meeting about Henry.

"No, I think it is you, that hasn't learned your lesson. It just proves my point that you are not fit to be King. And there are those with _true_ leadership abilities that can lead these people," Spencer challenges.

"Are you actually challenging me, now? There are more important things than changing leadership now. We removed you from power once with the people's support, what makes you think they want you in power again?" James said in angry frustration.

"I'm challenging you because it is the right thing to do for the people. You don't seem to care about them since you are so focused on your True Love, the savior and her bastard son that was raised by the Evil Queen." King George steps forward, getting in David's face.

"How dare you! You will not speak of my family in that way-" David is interrupted by Spencer who looks to the crowds that have gathered in the diner.

"See, he can't even address the issue of his lack of leadership to all of you. I implore those who want real leadership and a King who will be there for you, to request the removal of David as your ruler."

David thought that no one actually would be caught up by his fake father's speech, but as he looked around he noticed the crowd had grown. It included most of the town inside and those that couldn't fit, were right outside the diner. They all looked at him with murderous intentions and shouts of his deposition were beginning to take hold.

He looked back to Spencer and shouted, "What. Did. You. Do. To. Them? What dark magic, have you gotten from Rumple, to brainwash them like this?"

Spencer laughed, "Nothing, my boy. Rumple did nothing and neither did I. Is it so hard to imagine, that they might not like you, being their King?"

"No, some dark magic is controlling them. I can tell."

Spencer glanced over to the Blue Fairy, who was not shouting anything or moving towards James in his defense as Granny and Red were. The Blue Fairy just stood there with her arms crossed and smirked. James looked to where Spencer was looking and caught on to the fact that Spencer meant that the Blue Fairy was the one who used the magic.

James shook his head, "No, Blue wouldn't do that. She only uses magic for good. Blue, why would you do this?"

Blue glared at him and said coldly, "I have my reasons. I find, there is more to gain, in a partnership with George. You are no longer needed."

"See, she is using her magic for good. Getting rid of you for good. Now unless, you want her to sic the mob after you, I suggest you run." George smiled with glee at finally putting David in his place.

As the crowd pressed in trying to kill James he bolted out the back, "You two won't get away with this!"

He ran and hid from the mob and didn't try to sneak back to the apartment until dark. He was relieved to see that no one was waiting for him at the apartment and that Snow and Emma were still safe. He was able to get in touch with Granny, and she gathered all those who had not fallen under Blue's spell. They agreed that it wouldn't be safe to stay in the apartment for much longer. The dwarfs carried Snow and Emma to Regina's mansion, a place where no one would think to go near. Some bold vandals in Storybrooke had beat up Regina's car on the outskirts of town and sprayed graffiti on the mansion, but no one was daring enough to enter the mansion even with the Queen gone. Emma and Snow had checked before they became trapped in the spell, but didn't find Regina anywhere.

After the dwarfs had Snow and Emma situated in one of the guest rooms, James snuck over to the mansion. No one felt that Snow and Emma should have to stay in the Evil Queen's bedroom. James entered the guest room and was glad to see that someone had already put a chair next to Snow's side of the bed. James sank into the chair. He grabbed Snow's hand and bent over in sorrow at the loss of his grandson, his cursed wife and daughter and his people who wanted to kill him. He wept over Snow's body, and everyone in the mansion decided to leave him to grieve in peace. Plans for fighting back against Blue and Spencer and finding Henry could wait until morning.

* * *

King Leopold left the wedding planning to his advisors he had brought with him, the Lord and Lady Mills and his future wife, Regina while he continued with his travels across his kingdom. He decided that it would be good to have Snow and her new soon to be step-mother get better acquainted, so he left Snow in the care of the Mills. Snow, on the other hand, after the excitement of a wedding for Regina and the adult discussions got tiresome, continued to try and entertain herself when Regina couldn't spend time with her. Snow had noticed that Regina seemed a bit sad at times, but couldn't understand why when she was going to get married. Snow had always been too young to go to any royal weddings that her Father had gone to before, so she was excited to be a part of Regina's wedding.

A week had gone by since her Father had left her to stay with the Mills and she had become more curious about what Cora Mills did down that stairwell. So, Snow had started sneaking down until she could watch Cora without being seen and was shocked to see Cora practicing magic. She knew about the magic the Blue Fairy did and even if her Mother trusted the Blue Fairy she wasn't too sure about magic since that candle. But, she did want to learn more. Today she watched as Cora mixed liquids together heating them until a rainbow of colors appeared in the flask. As Snow tried to get closer, some dust tickled her nose, and before she could stop it, she sneezed. Snow waited to see what Lady Cora would do to her now that she has been caught. Cora tilted her head and smirked still keeping her back to Snow, "Snow, I know you've been watching me the past week. Why don't you come out of the shadows and join me and I can show you what I'm doing, dear?"

"I'm so sorry, Lady Mills. I know I shouldn't have been watching you, but I wanted to know what you are doing. Are you doing magic? I thought only the fairies and those that are evil do magic." Snow inquired as she cautiously moved into Cora's chambers.

Cora laughed to pacify the child, "Oh, my dear. There are many different kinds of people that use magic. I do my part to help others and help the kingdom. Would you like to help me with a spell?" Cora wrapped her arm around Snow and guided her towards a table with scrolls on it. Cora used some of the residual effects from the compulsion spell she placed on Snow, to get her to comply with her instructions.

"Are you sure this is okay? I was always taught that only people like fairies can use magic or it makes you do bad things." Snow said, but the desire to try it was pulling at her.

"It's fine, dear. I use magic, and you don't see me doing bad things do you?" Cora smiled sweetly at Snow. Snow knew she liked Henry and Regina, so Cora can't be that bad.

"Well, if you say it's okay. What do you want me to do?"

Cora smiled in triumph at Snow's response, glad that she has been able to continue her plan to turn Snow's heart black as coal. She picks up a scroll that is perfect for Snow and hands it to the little girl.

"Dear, this is a spell that will help bring your Father safely back to the Palace after his travels. You remember we are meeting him there next week?" Snow nods her head in affirmation, "Ok, you blow really careful over the top of the scroll and then breathe the spell in." Cora gently explained.

Snow looked at the scroll, with strange writing and symbols written on it, and was confused by what Cora has instructed her to do,"Breathe the spell in? What does that mean? How do I do that?"

"Child, just blow on the scroll and you will see. Trust me." Cora smiled at her. So, Snow did as she was instructed since she had no reason to doubt this woman who said she would do anything for Regina's happiness. Snow grasped the yellow parchment scroll with both of her hands and gently blew on it and was amazed that the writing on the scroll floated up off of the page and hovered in the air.

"Oh, my!" Snow exclaimed. Snow had seen Cora do it, but for Snow to be able to do it was just astonishing to her.

Cora quickly said, "Snow, the spell won't work if you don't breathe it in." Snow was a little scared, but she went ahead and took a deep breath and the magical ink was breathed in to Snow. Snow's eyes got quite wide, and Cora could see the swirl of purple settle into her eyes, in addition to a blank look, on the child's face.

Cora darkly laughs as she takes the scroll from Snow's hands and pats her on the head, "Good girl, Snow. Such an obedient child. Oh, I could have so much fun with you. With this, I don't even need your heart. You are mine, dear, to do with as I please. Well, until I can think of other things these are your instructions from me that will last, even if this spell is broken." Cora then leaned forward and whispered into Snow's ear planting the seeds of darkness within her heart.

"Now that, that's taken care of, shall we have some fun? Snow, kneel before me." Cora commanded with an evil smile. Snow, under Cora's control, gets on her knees before Cora. "Since your Mother can't do this, I will make you do it. Kiss my boots!" Snow does as instructed and Cora just smiles from ear to ear reveling in making the daughter of Eva grovel before her. "Oh, I wish I could see Eva's face now. I will destroy your legacy Eva, by blackening your daughter's soul and making my daughter queen."

"Child stand up," Snow gets up from the stone floor and waits for further instructions from Cora, " Snow here are more instructions that you will do after this spell is broken. When you do tell Regina about your hand in murdering Daniel, you will tell her it is because you wanted a new mother. Don't tell her today, I would wait until perhaps when she has her dress fitting before we move to your castle. That way, your supposed betrayal and selfishness, will be fresh in her mind when she is forced to marry your Father. Isn't that wonderful, dear?" Snow obediently nods her head.

"Now, Snow-" Cora starts to command but is interrupted by Regina who rushes into the room,

"MOTHER! What is Snow doing here? I've looked all over for her. She is needed by one of the King's advisors." Regina looks over at Snow and notices that she hasn't reacted to Regina entering the room. "Snow?" No reaction. "Mother! What have you done to her? The King will kill us if anything happens to her." Regina tries to get Snow's attention, but Snow looks straight ahead not reacting to anything.

"Really, Regina. The girl is fine. I just was tired of her pestering questions and thought she could learn some obedience." Cora said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Oh, please tell me you didn't give her one of those lessons? And tell me her heart is still inside her chest? Whatever you did, you need to snap her out of it before someone finds out." Regina was terrified as to what her Mother did to little Snow.

"Don't worry, Regina. It was just a bit of fun she won't be traumatized by anything I've done or had her do, she won't have any recollection of this." Cora walked over and took a flask of pink fizzy liquid and poured a small amount into a chalice and said, "Snow, drink this." Regina tried to grab it before Snow, but Snow took it and downed the contents of the goblet. Snow shivered and then appeared to 'wake up' and she looked around in confusion seeing Cora and Regina. "What am I doing here? I'm sorry, Lady Mills. I was just curious about what you were doing. But, suddenly I'm feeling unwell. If you will excuse me." Snow turned still looking confused and started to head up the stairs.

Regina needed to stay and figure out what Cora had given Snow, but she wanted to make sure Snow was okay as well, "Snow, dear? When you are feeling up to it, Sir William is looking for you on an important matter. Let Johanna or me know if you are feeling too unwell."

Snow turned and looked back at Cora and Regina, "Thank you for your concern. I'm sure I just need to rest for a while. Good day."

As soon as Snow's footsteps could not be heard climbing the stairs any longer, Regina whipped around on her Mother and angrily said, "What did you make her drink? We can't have the King's daughter ill, somehow it will come back on me and since you want me to become queen that wouldn't work well for your plans."

"Don't you speak to me like that, Regina! I gave her something to break the spell, and it is harmless. She will have some minor stomach indigestion, dizziness and a headache for a few hours, but that will pass. Now get up there, I have business to finish up here."

"I'm sure you do," Regina said with sarcasm as she went to make sure Snow was fine.

* * *

_**Sorry for the delay in posting this. Thank you to those who did review the last chapter. I would love to know what you think of this one.**_


End file.
